Le chant des âmes
by Akayui
Summary: Tout le monde connait le célébre Harry Potter, mais qui connait vraiment Harry? Et s'il n'était pas un Potter, s'il n'était pas vraiment lui? Un changement est en marche mais sera-t-il bénéfique pour les sorciers? Dumby est-il vraiment un papy gateau?
1. Prologue

_Note: Bonjour je suis nouvelle et ceci est ma première fic. Comme dit dans mon profil étant en études supérieurs faudra pas s'attendre à des sortie toutes les semaines mais je compte faire de mon mieux._

_Note2: Comme ceci est ma première fic j'espère que vous serez sympa avec moi: j'accepte les conseils, les avis, les encouragements bien sur ^^ et aussi les idées qui peuvent vous passez par la tête. Cependant comme la plupart des auteurs je ne supporte pas les critiques de ceux trop étroits d'esprits pour accepter certaines relations qui seront dans mes fics à l'avenir._

_Note3: Je ferai en sorte de toujours prévenir les lecteurs des relations qui seront dans mes fics et ceux qui ne seront pas content n'auront qu'à passer leur chemin ni plus ni moins. Donc pour cette fic je dis: ATTENTION fiction YAOI donc relations entre hommes, de ce fait les homophobes s'abstenir de lire. Je ne serai pas responsable d'un quelconque traumatisme à votre égard vous voilà prévenus. Pour les autres enjoy ^^ . Risque de violence sur enfant le rating n'est pas la pour faire joli_

_Note4: Je précise que si mes fics présentent des ressemblances avec celles d'autres auteurs, ce n'est pas intentionnel et que je ne fait en aucun cas du plagiat. Voilà fini le speech place à l'histoire_

Titre:Le chant des âmes

Base: Harry Potter

Auteur: Akayui

Couples: Harry/?, Lucius/Severus, Draco/?, Rémus/Sirius et peut être d'autres

Genre: Romance/fantasy, UA

Disclamer: Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et un perso qui viendra plus tard

Résumé: Tout le monde connait le célèbre Harry Potter, mais qui connait vraiment Harry? Et si Harry n'était pas un Potter? Et s'il n'était pas vraiment lui? Un changement est en court mais sera-t-il bénéfique ou non pour les sorciers? Dumbledore est-il vraiment un gentil papy gâteau?

**Le chant des âmes:**

Prologue:

Par une chaude journée d'été, dans le petit quartier tranquille de Privet Drive, un jeune garçon de presque quatorze ans repeignait la clôture de « sa maison ». C'était un jeune homme plutôt frêle et petit pour son âge, il avait des cheveux brun en bataille et de magnifique yeux de couleur émeraude cachés à demi par des grandes lunettes rondes.

Ce garçon n'était autre que Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter et Lily Potter née Evans; jeune sorcier célèbre malgré lui pour avoir défait le plus grand mage noir du siècle, Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort, à l'âge de un an.

Malgré sa petite taille et les lunettes en cul de bouteille qu'il portait, Harry était un bel enfant, possèdant un visage doux et rond mais le plus surprenant venait du fait que par cette étouffante chaleur, le garçon portait un long pantalon trop grand pour lui et plutôt vieux ainsi qu'un vieux pull à manche longue.

Appliquer dans son travail, il ne levait jamais la tête lorsque des personnes ou des voitures passaient. D'ailleurs peu de personne faisait vraiment attention à lui dans le quartier. Puis sortant de la maison, un homme à l'allure de baleine échouée sur la plage grogna:

**_« Garçon dans la maison tout de suite! »**

Le dit garçon se releva d'un bond et rentra en tremblant quand il passa à côté de son oncle, appréhendant la suite car en effet depuis quelques temps, lorsque sa tante et son cousin n'étaient pas à la maison, son oncle s'amusait à lui montrer comment on traitait les monstres comme lui. Harry n'ayant plus la volonté de se débattre subissait les abus de son oncle en laissant sa conscience s'envolée ailleurs. Quand enfin son oncle se retira de son intimité violée et sorti de la pseudo chambre de Harry, l'enfant ne bougea pas restant dans la même position où son oncle l'a laissé, pleurant une énième fois pour que quelqu'un le délivre de se cauchemar, puis épuisé il s'endormit d'un sommeil agité où il revoyait chacun de ses viols depuis six ans.

A suivre...

_voila dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec des reviews la suite ne devrait pas tarder_


	2. Une partie de la vérité dévoilée

_Note: bonsoir ou bonjour (ça dépend d'où vous êtes ^^) voici la suite attendu. Je tiens à remercier les courageux pour leurs reviews et je leur dédis ce chapitre._

_Note2: C'est un UA à cause de plusieurs éléments que vous découvrirez au fil des chapitres. Il y aura aussi mention de M-preg (grossesse masculine) et sans doute plus tard dans la fiction. Je précise que Narcissa malfoy n'a jamais été marié à Lucius (vous comprendrez pourquoi dans ce chapitre) et je nommerai Severus par son nom de famille anglais autrement dit "Snape" ( je trouve plus élégant que rogue). Certains perso seront sans doute un peu OOC pour le déroulement de la fic mais me tuer pas siouplai. Voilà sur ce bonne lecture et laissez des reviews s'il vous plait. ( et pardon pour les fautes d'écriture qui persiste malgré ma relecture)_

Titre:Le chant des âmes

Base: Harry Potter

Auteur: Akayui

Couples: Harry/?, Lucius/Severus, Draco/?, Rémus/Sirius et peut être d'autres

Genre: Romance/fantasy, UA, M-preg

Disclamer: Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et un perso qui viendra plus tard

Résumé: Tout le monde connait le célèbre Harry Potter, mais qui connait vraiment Harry? Et si Harry n'était pas un Potter? Et s'il n'était pas vraiment lui? Un changement est en court mais sera-t-il bénéfique ou non pour les sorciers? Dumbledore est-il vraiment un gentil papy gâteau?

**_"dialogue";**

_"pensées";_

_"télépatie"__;_

_**"fourchelangue"**_

**Le chant des âmes:**

_Chapitre 1:_

Dans un magnifique château en Ecosse, dans un appartement au fin fond des cachots du château, un homme aux cheveux et yeux noir comme la nuit regardait un viel album de photos avec un tristesse sans fond dans le regard. Cet homme n'était autre que Severus Snape, redoutable maitre et professeur de potion à Poudlard. Professeur redouté par tous les élèves de la première à la septième année, cependant quiconque serait entré dans les cachots à cet instant aurait vu un homme brisé par le chagrin. On toca à la porte et un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platine coupés à la nuque entra en portant un plateau contenant une théière et trois tasses pour le thé:

**_" Mapa, j'apporte le thé et Père m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir"** présenta le jeune homme en posant le plateau sur la table basse du salon.

**_"Draco..." **répondis Severus car oui, le jeune homme n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, quatorze ans et demi, mesurant déjà 1m80* et serpentard de son état.

Le visage de celui-ci perdit le petit sourire qu'il avait en voyant l'album et surtout la photo dans les mains de son père, en effet Severus SNAPE se nomme en réalité Severus Snape Malfoy, époux de Lucius Malfoy et père porteur de Draco autrement dit la "mère" du garçon d'où l'appelation "Mapa" signifiant "mère" ou "maman" pour un homme. Draco alla s'assoir à coté de son mapa et admira la photo, sur celle-ci on pouvait voir un grand homme aux cheveux longs et blonds que l'on devinait être Lucius Malfoy tenant dans un de ses bras un petit garçon aussi blond que lui de deux ans environs et de son autre bras enserrant la taille d'un autre homme aux cheveux ébènes, qui n'était autre que Severus, pendant que celui-ci tenait dans ses bras un joli bébé de quelques jours seulement mais ayant déjà le duvet noir de son mapa.

Sur cette photo, on pouvait ressentir tout l'amour de cette famille que ce soit celui des deux hommes pour leurs enfants ou pour leur compagnon. Alors que doucement des larmes coulaient des yeux de Severus et de son fils, la cheminée du salon pris une teinte verte et Lucius en sorti tombant sur le chagrin des de sa famille. Celui-ci s'avança en enlevant sa cape et enlaça sa famille dans un geste de réconfort et de soutien. Séchant ses pleurs, Severus pris la parole:

**_" Lucius cela va faire douze ans dans un mois et on ne l'a toujours pas trouvé. Qu'allons nous faire?"** gémit l'homme, **" j'ignore s'il est encore en vie ou s'il est mort mais si nous ne le trouvons pas avant ses 12 ans il mourra en recevant son héritage et nous ne pourrons pas l'aider comme avec Draco"** cria presque Severus dans les bras de son mari tout en tenant son fils comme si on allait lui arracher aussi.

**_" Je sais mon amour et crois moi que je fais tout ce que je peux pour trouver des informations sur une adoption, un enlèvement ou n'importe quoi qui remonte à douze ans mais rien pour le moment."** répondis calmement Lucius, bien que la rage de ne rien trouver pouvait se lire dans ses yeux car chez les Malfoy: la famille c'est sacrée. Il parti dans ses souvenirs le soir du drame;

_Flash-back_

_Voila une semaine que le petit Gabriel Célestin Malfoy était né, son mapa était trés fier de son petit dernier qui était très sage et de son ainé dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur de grand frère protecteur malgré ses 2 ans. En effet le petit Draco Lucius Malfoy adorait déjà son mignon petit frère même si celui-ci n'avait pas encore fait grand chose à part dormir dans son berceau ou les bras de mapa et boire son biberon._

_En rentrant du ministère, Lucius tomba sur un tableau lui faisant chaud au coeur: son époux assis dans un canapé lisant une histoire à ses fils, le plus jeune étant entre son mapa et son grand frère, grand frère qui tenait la main du plus petit. Lorsqu'il vit son mari, Severus arrêta de lire et parti couché les enfants afin que lui et Lucius puissent se rendre à la soirée de ce crétin de ministre _(N.A: dans ma fic Severus n'est pas suspecté d'être mangemort puisqu'il est marié à Lucius)_. Il borda ses deux petits anges et se prépara puis ils partirent après avoir confié les enfants à leurs elfes de maison Dobby et Namy._

_La soirée fut une réussite mais pour Severus un pressentiment l'empêché de profiter un peu de la fête, tout son être lui criait que quelque chose de grave aller se produire. Même Lucius n'était pas aussi à l'aise que d'ordinaire. Ce n'est que lorsque les sorts d'alarmes du manoir retentirent dans leur tête que Severus vit son cauchemard commençait, ils rentèrent en vitesse et découvrire l'horreur qui c'est produite: dans la chambre des enfants Namy ayant de nombreuses coupures tenait un Draco pleurant et tremblant tandis que Dobby, tout aussi coupé qu'elle, se frappait la tête sur le sol devant le berceau vide en répétant sans cesse "mauvais Dobby"..." n'a pas su protéger le petit maitre"..."méchant Dobby". A la vu de son fils en pleurs, Severus se rua dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras et le protéger de tout être tandis que Lucius se ruait sur le berceau tout en lançant des sorts de traçage mais sans résultats hélas. Leur petit bébé venait d'être enlevé malgré la dévotion des deux elfes pour le protéger._

_Fin Flash-back_

Lucius sorti de ses songes e sentant son époux remué, celui-ci carressait les cheveux de son fils qui continué de fixer la photo. Soudain Draco remarqua un détail auquel il n'avait pas fait attention:

**_" Père, Mapa, le reflet argenté au coup de Gabriel est-ce un médaillon de Lostan comme le mien?" **demandant Draco pris d'un fol espoir.

**_" En effet mon dragon, le médaillon de Lostan étant une tradition chez les sang-purs permettant de protéger les enfants jusqu'à la maturité de leur magie." **répondis Severus en regardant le médaillon au cou de son fils, le dit pendentif avait la forme d'un Dragon aux yeux orageux protégeant de son corps un chaton ailé aux yeux améthyste. Sur le tour du médaillon il y avait plusieurs runes de protection et autres et sur le revers de la médaille il y avait le nom du porteur ainsi que les armoiries des Snape-Malfoy. (N.A: autrement dit la fusion des deux emblèmes)

**_" pourquoi cette question fils?" **questinna Lucius. Sans répondre à son père, Draco courut jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il possèdait dans les appartements de son mapa. Surpris les deux parents le suivirent et le virent mettre sa chambre sans dessus dessous à la recherche de quelque chose. Lucius allait répliquer que se comportement n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy lorsque son fils poussa un cri de victoire en montrant un livre, il s'assit sur son lit et feuilleta vite les pages afin de retrouver le paragraphe et en le trouvant il poussa un nouveau cri en répétant " on va pouvoir retrouvé Gabriel". Le visage des adultes s'adoucit en pensant que l'absance de Gaby avaitperturbé leur ainé, Severus s'approcha du lit et pris son fils dans les bras en lui enlevant le livre et lui chuchotant que ce nétait pas possible.

Lucius pris le dit livre et lu la page. Au fil de sa lecture une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans son regard surprenant même son mari , à la fin de sa lecture il lâcha le livre et pris son fils dans ses bras en effet leur petit bébé allait enfin être retrouver. Tandis que la famille se réjoissait de la nouvelle on pouvait lire sur le livre:

_Le Lotisprotectus,_

_Le Lotisprotectus est un ancien sortilège lié à la magie de Gaia, il n'est donc ni noir ni blanc. Il provient de l' antiqué et servait à la protection des jeunes enfants, sa pratique n'est plus utilié depuis l'apparition des nés moldus entreinant la perte de vieilles traditions de grandes familles . Parmi ces pertes la pose du médaillon de Lostan base du rituel et des protections qui se sont perdu avec l'oublis des traditions._

_Le rituel se passe en trois temps qui sont conduits par trois sorts:_

_Le premier sort sert à la recherche du lieu où l'enfant est perdu et/ou retenu, pour cela chaque membre de la famille proche de l'enfant doit verser une goutte de sang sur un médaillon identique à celui de l'enfant à trouver (généralement les familles suivant la tradition font forger un médaillon en plus de ceux des enfants pour les cas urgents voir les vieille traditions page 364), après le "sang versé" posez le médaillon sur une carte et récitez les mots "Lostan na merandu lotis"** _**(1)**_ le pendentif brillera d'un éclat doré avant de marquer un lieu sur la carte et de révéler l'identité d'emprunt dans le cadre d'un enlèvement._

_Le second sort permet à l'un des parents rendus sur place de localiser l'enfant avec plus de précision, pour cela une nouvelle goutte de sang sur le médaillon est requise ainsi que les mots " Lostan ran elfendira nura lotis ry"_** (2) **_faisant jaillir un faisceau lumineux tel une flèche menant à l'enfant._

_Le dernier sort permet de rendre sa véritable apparence à l'enfant si celui-ci est sous glamour ou autre pour cela il suffit d'une goutte de sang du parent et de l'enfant suivit du chant qui suit le paragraphe et le rituel se terminera._

Le paragraphe était suivit d'un chant dans une langue ancienne.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, les Malfoy partirent pour le manoir Malfoy afin de pratiquer le rituel en toute sécurité, Severus partit chercher une carte tandis que Lucius partit à la recherche du médaillon de réserve. Le tout réunit ils pratiquèrent le premier sort et... tombèrent de haut. En effet la carte indiquée un quartier que Severus connaissait pour y être aller en surveillance pour le vieux fou, mais le plus choquant était le nom d'emprunt de leur enfant: Harry James Potter.

Un long silence s'installa pendant lequel chacun réfléchit aux conséquences de ce nom.

**Pov Lucius**

Merlin ce n'était pas possible, le sort s'acharnait contre sa famille! Oui il avait du sang sur les mains et celui-ci souillait un peu plus son âme chaque jour. Certe, se rallier à Voldemort était stupide mais son choix n'avait été que la conséquence de l'enlèvement de son fils, son chaton âgé d'une semaine à peine. Alors oui il était froid et cruel, il le reconnaissait et l'assumait sans peine de même qu'il reconnaissait le comportement exécrable de son époux envers ses élèves, mais au final, leurs actions ne découlaient que de cette terrible épreuve qu'avait du subir leur famille. Et maintenant le destin s'acharnait, pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur cet enfant? Ce gosse n'avait-il pas assez souffert avec le serpent? Apparemment non, il avait fallu qu'il se fasse en plus arracher à sa famille par des sorciers soi-disant du coté de la lumière. Franchement enlever un bébé, Lucius ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de lumineux là dedans. Par Salazard, il avait fait du mal à son chaton en pensant qu'il était un autre, comment allait-il faire pour réparer les douleurs causées par cette erreur?

**Fin Pov Lucius**

**Pov Severus**

Le cœur de Severus se brisa à la lecture de l'identité de son fils. Potter.. Merlin.. ce n'était pas possible. Il avait traité son propre fils plus bas que terre, simplement parce qu'il portait le nom de Potter...Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à une telle situation ? Comment sa chair et son sang avait pu devenir l'héritier de cet honni de Potter ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte que son bébé était devant lui tout ce temps? Et surtout comment se faisait-il que Lily ne l'est pas averti de cette machination? Etant amis depuis leur enfance, Severus aurait espèré qu'elle lui dise la vérité à moins qu'elle ignorait elle aussi la provenance de l'enfant. Severus commença à se questinner sur le comportement qu'avait eu Lily quelques temps avant l'enlèvement et après, et aussi sur l'étrange impression qu'il avait en sa présence jusqu'au jour qui lui couta la vie avec Potter... Potter était-il au courant pour l'enfant? Sinon qui pouvait avoir assez de scrupule pour enlever un bébé sans défense. Pour le moment il l'ignorait mais dès q'il aurait des réponses, Severus exigerait sa vengeance.

**Fin Pov Severus**

**Pov Draco**

Draco, l'héritier de la famille Malefoy, élevé pour ne laisser apparaître aucune émotion sur son visage, ne put conserver son masque d'impassibilité devant l'effroyable vérité qui apparaissait devant ses yeux. Son petit frère de deux ans son cadet, qu'il avait jadis, tant admiré, et qu'il avait promis de protéger envers et contre tout, comme un grand frère l'aurait fait pour son cadet, avait traiter plus bas que terre celui-ci, pour la simple raison qu'il était cet arrogant m'as-tu vu de Harry Potter, le Survivant... Aussitôt, il se fustigea pour son comportement. Et la seule inquiétude qui lui venait à l'esprit était comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était son petit frère ? Comment avait-il pu laisser la situation en arriver à un tel point, qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que Harry.. Non ! Gabriel Célestin Malfoy se corrigea-t-il, devait le haïr... Il avait été au-dessous de tout et avait fait de la vie de ce petit ange un enfer. Merlin comment allait-il se faire pardonner?

**Fin Pov Draco**

Lucius fut le premier à briser le silence:

**_" Severus, Draco, je vais me rendre sur place et voir ce qu'il en est"** affirma-t-il.

**_" Mais Lucius si tu y vas tu risque de l'effrayer, il pensera que tu veux l'emmener au Lord. Et même dans le cas où tu arriverais à lui parler rien ne nous dit qu'il écoutera sagement. Et s'il nous rejetait?" **questionna Severus

**_" Ne t'en fais pas il ne me verra pas je vais juste voir comment il vit et je rentre pour que l'on prenne une décision ensemble" **rassura Lucius. Sur ces mots, il se vêtit d'habits moldus et transplana à Privet Drive.

_A suivre..._

_Voila le chapitre 1 plus long que le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous à plu. Laissez moi des reviews si vous avez aimez ou non ou si vous avez des idées pour la suite_

_Bye Bye la suite bientot_

*N.A: je sais pas si c'est grand ou pas pour cet âge

**N.A: langue totalement invantée, je met ce que ça signifie ci-dessous:

**(1) **" Lostan révèle mon sang perdu"

**(2)** " Lostan conduit moi à mon sang égaré"


	3. Prise de conscience et décision

_Note: Bonjour ou bonsoir cela dépendra de l'heure où vous lirez ceci. Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos conseils, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite de la fic. J'ai tenu compte de chaque conseil et critique pour améliorer la suite, j'ai d'ailleurs changé quelques passages du chapitre précédent (je conseille donc de le relire). Je remercie ma bêta JosyEvans pour sa correction et ses idées._

_Note2: C'est un UA à cause de plusieurs éléments que vous découvrirez au fil des chapitres. Comme vous avez pu le percevoir certains des personnages seront sans doute OOC pour les besoins de la fic. Dans ce chapitre il y aura beaucoup de révélation. Les pensines et autres souvenirs seront sous formes de flash-back. Ceci étant dit bonne lecture et laissez des reviews pour vos impressions. Enjoy ^^_

Titre:Le chant des âmes

Base: Harry Potter

Auteur: Akayui

Couples: Harry/?, Lucius/Severus, Draco/?, Rémus/Sirius et peut être d'autres

Genre: Romance/fantasy, UA, M-preg

Disclamer: Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et un perso qui viendra plus tard

Résumé: Tout le monde connait le célèbre Harry Potter, mais qui connait vraiment Harry? Et si Harry n'était pas un Potter? Et s'il n'était pas vraiment lui? Un changement est en court mais sera-t-il bénéfique ou non pour les sorciers? Dumbledore est-il vraiment un gentil papy gâteau?

**_"dialogue";**

"_pensées_";

_"télépathie";_

_**"fourchelangue"**_

**Le chant des âmes:**

Chapitre 2:

Lorsque Lucius arriva à Privet Drive, il eut une grimace de dégout face à ce quartier de banlieue : toutes les maisons étaient à l'identique sauf quelques objets décoratifs, ridicules de son point de vue, dans quelques jardins. Lucius se jeta un sort de 'repousse-moldu' et de camouflage afin de paraître invisible. Une fois, cela fait, il récita alors la formule du deuxième temps pour localiser avec précision son enfant.

Suivant le faisceau lumineux, il s'arrêta face au numéro quatre de la rue et s'immobilisa: là devant lui, dans le jardin son chaton arrachait des mauvaises herbes vêtu d'habits trop grands et trop larges pour lui appartenir mais surtout trop chaud pour le temps qu'il faisait dehors. Il le contempla faire son travail avec application jusqu'à la mi-journée lorsqu'une étrange femme à l'allure chevaline à cou de girafe sortit de la maison, suivie par un énorme garçon aux allures de cochon et par un énorme moldu, plutôt un pachyderme de son avis qui cria alors sur l'enfant travaillant:

**_« Garçon à la maison! Maintenant! » **

Il vu alors son fils rentrer précipitamment suivie par la baleine tandis que la femme et le garçon restaient sur le perron, action qui intrigua grandement notre sorcier. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'énorme moldu ressortit de la maison et Lucius se rapprocha discrètement pour écouter le dialogue des deux adultes:

**_**** « Vernon es-tu sûr qu'il ne causera aucun problème durant notre absence? Je ne veux pas ****être prise pour une détraquée à cause de ce monstre » **questionna la femme avec les lèvres pincées.

**_ « Ne t'inquiète pas Pétunia chérie, avec ce que je lui ai mis il ne devrait pas pouvoir faire un mouvement de toute la journée. Il faudra penser à racheter des somnifères, j'ai voulu lui en donner mais il n'y en avait plus » **rassura l'homme.

A l'écoute du dialogue, Lucius avait pâlit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà _« mais qu'avait bien pu faire ces moldus à son chaton ? __»_ pensa-t-il en attendant que la famille s'éloigne dans cette espèce de machine que les moldus nomment 'voiture'. Une fois la famille hors de vue, il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit d'un simple '_Alohomora_' et fut grandement surpris de pouvoir entrer dans la maison sans problème. Après tout ne devait-il pas y avoir des protections contre les mangemorts tel que lui ou du moins un aurore pour surveiller le 'Survivant'... Il frissonna à l'idée que son 'maître' avait failli tuer son fils et commença à explorer le rez-de-chaussée.

Tout était si propre et si bien ranger, que cela frisait le ridicule et démontrait que le propriétaire était un maniaque de la propreté. Il monta rapidement à l'étage et ouvrit la première porte et tomba...sur un bordel inqualifiable pour une chambre. Lucius observa rapidement la pièce et referma pour ouvrir une autre porte, il tomba sur la salle de bain rien de plus. La suivante fut la chambre des parents d'après ce qu'il put en juger, il referma la porte pour se tourner vers la dernière de l'étage avant de se figer: sur la porte il y avait pas moins de cinq verrous différents et au bas de la porte une chatière possédant elle aussi un petit verrou. Un sentiment de peur, qu'il n'avait que rarement éprouvé, l'envahit_. _

Lucius déverrouilla la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une pièce très sombre. A peine eut-il fait un pas qu'une odeur nauséabonde l'agressa, une odeur d'urine, de sueur, de sexe et surtout de sang lui vint aux narines. Il réprima un haut le cœur et se jeta un sort de 'repousse-odeur' afin d'entrer totalement dans la pièce qu'il examina d'un œil critique sous la lumière d'un 'Lumos': la 'chambre' contenait en tout et pour tout trois meubles ou plutôt parties de meubles, une armoire dont l'une des portes menaçait de tomber, une planche munie de trois pieds en guise de bureau et une chaise ressemblant plus à un tabouret qu'autre chose.

Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre possédant des barreaux puis sur un coin de la chambre un peu plus sombre, il s'avança avant de se statufier sur place: là sur une sorte de matelas se tenait son fils recroqueviller sur lui-même, du sang coulant de sa tempe et des nombreuses blessures sur son corps, sa cheville était mauve et très enflée preuve d'une fracture, son bras gauche dessinait un angle impossible pour être normale et il remarqua sur le matelas une tache de sang soutenue entre les jambes de son fils et l'horreur lui apparut: son chaton avait été violé.

L'horreur de la situation était-elle que Lucius ne put s'empêcher de se laisser choir à terre. Puis, l'impensable pour un homme tel que lui, un Malfoy de surcroit: il pleura.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Lucius pour redevenir maître de lui-même et décida de prendre l'enfant avec lui. Ne se souciant pas des implications que cela entraineraient, des explications qu'il devrait fournir. Le plus important était la santé de son fils. S'approchant du petit, il pratiqua le dernier sort pour lui rendre sa véritable apparence. Sous ses yeux, l'enfant fut entouré d'une lueur dorée et se transforma: il perdit plusieurs centimètres qui lui donnèrent l'apparence d'un enfant de neuf ans plutôt que de douze, ses cheveux poussèrent jusqu'à lui tomber au niveau des fesses, son visage s'affina pour devenir plus enfantin et presque féminin mais sans trop non plus tandis que sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair se résorba pour devenir une sorte de petite tache en forme de croissant de lune*.

Lorsque la lueur s'évanouit, Lucius admira son petit ange et fut surprit quand celui-ci posa son regard améthyste troublé par la douleur sur lui. Lucius ne bougea pas et fut étonné de voir la soudaine lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de son chaton mais fut choqué quand celui-ci dit d'une voix tremblante et la respiration sifflante:

**_ « Vous... êtes enfin...venu me..cher...chercher » **souffla-t-il un sourire fatigué aux lèvres avant de perdre connaissance.

C'était une situation des plus incongrus que vivait là, Lucius. Lui qui avait vécu tant de choses, et qui pensait ne plus pouvoir être choqué, se trouvait une nouvelle fois bouleversé par celui qui se dressait devant lui. Pourquoi, malgré toute la douleur que Lucius se doutait qu'il ressentait, Harry, non Gabriel, lui souriait ? Pensait-il, espérait-il,qu'il serait mené au Lord noir et que celui-ci finirait son calvaire? La respiration sifflante de son fils devint brusquement erratique, cela le tira de ses pensées.

Le pourquoi du comment attendrait, il prit son fils le plus délicatement possible dans ses bras et transplana devant les grilles du manoir Malfoy. Il traversa la cour et un elfe de maison lui ouvrit la porte. L'elfe n'étant autre que Namy se figea à la vue de l'enfant dans les bras de son maître avant de s'exclamer en sautillant:

**_ « Le jeune maître, le maître a retrouvé le jeune maître Gabriel. Namy est si contente****, Namy va chercher maître Severus et le jeune maître Draco » **et l'elfe partit en courant.

En d'autres circonstances, Lucius aurait châtié l'elfe pour son comportement mais pas aujourd'hui il cria à l'elfe qui serait dans le grand salon et s'y dirigea avec son fardeau avant de s'assoir dans un fauteuil. Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention, il vit alors Severus déboulant dans le salon dans un tourbillon de robes et le questionna:

**_ « Lucius tu as réussi à... » **mais sa question mourut à la vue du petit corps dans les bras de son époux et il s'approcha de l'enfant les larmes aux yeux, Draco qui avait suivit son mapa s'arrêta net à l'embrasure de la porte en entendant son père dire:

**_ « Asseyez-vous tous les deux, je dois vous parler »** termina-t-il avec une expression fermée sur le visage.

* * *

Draco se pencha une énième fois sur la cuvette alors qu'il vidait son estomac. Le récit de son père l'avait bouleversé, comment ces moldus avaient pu s'en prendre à un enfant de cette manière ? Même le Lord, qui pourtant n'était pas connu pour sa pitié et sa clémence, ne traitait pas ses victimes de cette manière. Ces victimes, peu importe comment elles perdaient la vie, conservaient leur dignité jusqu'à la fin. Et tout particulièrement, les victimes de cet âge. Après s'être rincé la bouche, il redescendit dans le salon et y trouva Severus nettoyant et soignant le plus doucement les blessures de son petit frère tandis que Lucius devait être partis contacter leur médicomage Mme Janet Fine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la cheminée ronfla et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années en sortie. Lucius se tourna vers elle et la mena vers le canapé où était allongé Gabriel, elle remarqua immédiatement l'état de son jeune patient et fit sortir tout le monde sans exception en distribuant autant de regard noir qu'elle en recevait des parents. Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, elle se mit de suite au travail et plus les sorts de diagnostics s'enchaînaient plus elle palissait; ce que cet enfant avait vécu était pire que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

Il fallut deux bonnes heures de sortilèges et de potions avant que la médicomage ne fasse face à la famille, _ famille qui soit dit en passant était légèrement en rogne de cette attente, elle demanda à déplacer l'enfant dans une chambre, puis réclama un entretient avec les parents seulement. Draco fit une légère grimace mais se reprit vite et décida de surveiller le sommeil de son frère le temps de la discussion qui se déroulerait dans le bureau de son père.

_Dans le bureau..._

**_ « Je serais brève » **commença la médicomage, **« cet enfant possède plus de blessures physiques que je n'en ai vu au cours de vingt ans de ca****rrière, êtes-vous sur de vouloir sa****voir? » **questionna-t-elle.

**_ « Oui » **dirent les deux adultes.

**_ « Très bien dans ce cas, il souffre de plusieurs fractures notamment à son bras et à sa cheville, sept de ses côtes sont fêlées et trois sont cassées. C'est un miracle que ses poumons n'on****t pas été percés. Il a bon nombre d'ecchymoses et de coupures, certaines de ses blessures étaient anciennes et non soignées ce qui signifie que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se retrouve dans cet état. Sa taille et son poids sont largement en dessous de la moyenne signe de sous-nutrition mais également de malnutrition. Mais le pire se trouve au niveau interne, certains vaisseaux ont éclaté à cause des coups et son anus est dans état déplor****able. D'après ****les cicatrices de cette zone, votre enfant a été violé à de nombreuses reprises et la plus vieille ****remonte environ à six ans. » **termina-t-elle le visage grave.

Au fur et à mesure du récit, la rage et la tristesse étaient apparues dans les yeux de Lucius et Severus. Comment un enfant avait-il pu endurer un tel traitement? Tandis que Lucius imaginait diverses vengeances bien cruelles et sournoises, Severus se demandait comment le petit avait réussi à cacher un tel secret à la barbe et aux yeux de tous? Même lui n'y avait vu que du feu, lui qui est conditionné à ne rien laisser lui échapper du fait de son statut d'espion, pouvait se prévaloir d'avoir la capacité de ne laisser quasiment rien lui échapper, la preuve étant qu'il se rendait compte du moindre comportement suspect d'un de ses serpents, rien qu'à leur posture. Alors comment avait-il pu laisser un tel comportement et les conséquences qui en découlent ? Comment n'avait-il pas su voir derrière la faible taille de l'enfant sa fragilité ? Avait-il laissé sa haine l'aveugler à ce point ? Il ne saurait se le pardonner si c'était le cas.

Mais, aussitôt, une autre personne dont le rôle était capital dans la santé des élèves l'intrigua : Comment l'infirmière avait-elle pu laisser passer cela ? N'avait-elle réellement rien vu ? ou avait-elle sciemment laisser la situation en l'état sans intervenir ? Pire, quelqu'un s'était-il assurer qu'Harry subisse cela sans n'avoir aucun support de la part d'un adulte ? Cela entraina une nouvelle interrogation : Est-ce que le directeur était au courant? Sans doute que non sans quoi il n'enverrait pas son héros à l'abattoir, mais s'il savait? Severus sortant de ses pensées décida de briser le silence:

**_ « Janet quelles sont vos recommandations au sujet de notre fils ****?**** »** demanda-t-il.

**_ « C'est bien simple, nous sommes le 10 juillet, pendant les deux prochaines semaines : il devra rester dans son lit avec interdiction de se lever sauf pour la salle de bain. Je conseille toutefois qu'un adulte le surveille, même pour ce simple geste de la vie quotidienne.****Ensuite**** vous lui donnerai un certain nombre de potions dont je vous fais la liste, à des heures précises. Donnez-lui un bain avec de la lotion de guérison pour calmer les blessures et éviter les baumes cicatrisants dans son cas cela ne servirait à rien. Et enfin voici un régime alimentaire adapté à ces deux semaines et un peu plus pour le réhabituer à la nourriture » **dit-elle tout en donnant les liste de potions et du régime à Severus. Elle annonça qu'elle passerait tous les trois jours pour suivre la guérison et avant de partir promis de garder le secret sur l'enfant.

_Pendant ce temps dans la chambre..._

Malgré sa frustration d'avoir été écarté d'une grande discussion, Draco observait tendrement son petit frère qui dormait paisiblement, _'' enfin, il est de retour parmi nous et je vais faire en sor__te de devenir un bon grand frère cette fois je n'échouerai pas, foi de Malfoy'' _pensa-t-il avec détermination. Étant pris dans ses nouvelles résolutions, Draco ne remarqua pas le lent réveil de Gabriel; en effet celui-ci papillonna des yeux pour tomber sur un Draco Malfoy plongé dans ses pensées.

Un petit rire discret sorti Draco de ses pensées, il tomba alors sur deux prunelles violettes qui le regardaient avec amusement et curiosité.

Souriant à cette vue, Draco vint s'assoir sur le lit 'temporaire' de son frère:

**_ « Hey, bonjour petit ange tu te réveilles tôt dit donc » **commença-t-il la gorge légèrement serrée par l'émotion, émotion qu'il niera à toute personne autre que sa famille. **« Écoute je suis vraiment désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire pendant ces trois années. Si j'avais su jamais je n'aurai été aussi horrible mais savoir n'excuse rien donc je suis désolé » **termina-t-il les yeux baissés.

Une petite main sur la sienne lui fit remonter les yeux pour tomber sur le sourire de Gaby:

**_ « Tu n'as pas à te reprocher tout ton comportement, après tout je t'ai rendu chaque coup si on peut dire » **dit le plus jeune avec une petite voix. **« Où sont les parents j'ai beaucoup de choses à leur ****révéler et à toi aussi » **finit-il dans un petit bâillement.

**_ « Ils sont dans le bureau de père avec la médicomage, ils viendront après. Tu devrais te reposer encore ****un peu, bien que je sois intrigué par ****ta réaction, c'est un peu comme si tu savais déjà tout » **déclara Draco en riant un peu, **« Dors je reste avec toi jusqu'à ton réveil » **dit-il alors que son frère repartait dans les bras de Morphée.

Après avoir salué Mme Fine, Lucius et Severus se rendirent dans la chambre pour trouver leur cadet tranquillement endormi sous le regard protecteur de leur ainé. Voyant ses parents s'installer, Draco leur fit par de la petite discussion avec Gaby ce qui surprit les deux adultes au fait de ce réveil express. Ils patientèrent une petite heure durant laquelle Severus expliqua à Draco les recommandations de Janet avant que Gabriel ne rouvre ses yeux d'améthyste sur son nouveau monde.

Devant ce regard non vue depuis douze ans, les adultes laissèrent tomber leur masque, le bonheur de revoir enfin la famille complète, poussa les adultes à agir comme n'importe qui d'autre, oubliant le standing des familles purs, oubliant leur éducation stricte, leur obligation de ne jamais laisser paraitre leur sentiment : ils se déplacèrent jusqu'au lit du cadet, qui s'était légèrement relevé. Encadrant de part et d'autres leurs deux enfants assis maintenant côte à côte, Severus et Lucius, les enveloppèrent dans leurs bras, souhaitant former un cocon d'amour qui aurait dû être le leur si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé…

Puis, avant de n'être assommer par la curiosité des membres de sa famille, Gaby prit le devant en expliquant dans les grandes lignes la situation, et le peu d'informations qu'il détenait. Puis, pour plus de facilité à comprendre de quoi il en retournant, Gaby réclama une pensine, à celui qui en plus d'être son professeur de potions, était son mapa. Un nouveau statut qui ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de demeurer intimidé par l'homme. Une fois, le souvenir plongé dans la pensine, il les laissa se pencher et être aspirer dans celle-ci, pendant qu'il se laissait retomber dans un léger sommeil...

_Flash-back_

_Harry marchait rapidement vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, on était la veille des vacances d'été et Sirius avait réussi à s'échapper avec Buck l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid. Il s'arrêta devant la gargouille et récita le mot de passe 'farandole au citron' avant que le passage ne s'ouvre et qu'il ne se retrouve devant la porte de bois._

__ « Harry mon petit entre, un bonbon au citron peut être? » questionna le vieil homme._

__ « Non merci professeur » remercia l'enfant._

__ « Harry je voudrais que tu m'écoute attentivement, pour ta propre sécurité tu dois retourner chez les Dursley à cause de la protection de sang de ta mère » récita le vieux sorcier._

__ « Mais monsieur, vous m'aviez dit que Sirius libre je n'avais pas à y retourner » implora Harry_

__ « Je sais mais le fait que Peter Pettigrew se soit échappé joue en notre défaveur pour innocenter ton parrain c'est pour ça que tu dois aller chez les Dursley » termina-t-il sur un ton de compassion. « Je dois m'absenter quelques minutes, pourquoi ne tiendrais-tu pas compagnie à Fumsek le temps que je revienne? » ajouta le sorcier à la vue de l'espoir du monde sorcier effondré. Et sans attendre de réponse de la part du plus jeune il partit du bureau._

_Assis sur son siège, Harry ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et laissa quelques larmes coulées jusqu'à entendre une voix apaisante: _

__ « Ne pleure pas enfant de la Lune, car bientôt tes larmes se tariront au contact de ceux de ton espèce et de ton âme-sœur qui est l'enfant des ombres » chantonna la voix claire._

__ « Qui est là? Montrez-vous? Et que voulez-vous dire par 'espèce', 'enfant de la Lune' et 'enfant des ombres'? » demanda notre petit brun._

__ « Calme tes craintes, enfant de la Lune, je suis Fumseck le phénix et je ne supporte plus les manipulations de celui qui se dit mon maitre » rassura la voix._

__ « Fumseck? Manipulations? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis! » cria le petit sorcier._

__ «Ccchuut, du calme petit sorcier, je vais tout te révéler mais tu vas devoir me croire sur parole. Mais pour être sûr que sais-tu sur les phénix? questionna l'oiseau de sa voix mélodieuse_

__ « Eh bien je sais que les phénix sont immortels, qu'ils renaissent de leur cendre, que leur larmes peuvent guérir n'importe quelle blessure et que leur chant peuvent apaiser les âmes.» récita poliment Harry, « Et aussi que vous êtes porteurs de vérité et que vous pouvez voir dans un avenir proche» termina-t-il tout fier_

__ « Exact, je suis content de voir que tu nous connais bien. Maintenant je vais te dire la vérité sur toi et les tiens alors écoute et ne m'interromps pas nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que le vieux fou ne revienne » affirma Fumsek. Harry hocha la tête et s'installa confortablement dans son siège._

__ « Bien, sache tout d'abord que tu n'es pas l'enfant des Potter. Je sais que cela doit te paraître idiot mais écoute jusqu'à la fin. Ton père biologique est en fait Lucius Malfoy et ta 'mère' biologique est le professeur Severus Snape-Malfoy. Et avant que tu ne poses la question non il ne savent pas qui tu es.» expliqua le phénix. Il continua ainsi en parlant de l'enlèvement orchestré par Dumbledore et comment il avait envouté les Potter pour le faire passer pour leur fils disparut deux ans auparavant sans que personne sauf lui le sache et de sa véritable identité._

__ « Harry Potter est né la même année que ton frère ainé Draco Malfoy, seulement Lily a eut vent de certaines des machinations du directeur. Elle a alors confié son trésor à une partie de sa famille que le monde ignore. En effet Lily est une demi-vampire de part son père, elle n'est pas née-moldu comme tout le monde le pense et a donc confié son fils à son père en faisant croire que le petit était mort dans une attaque de mangemorts. Oui je sais très serpentard de sa part mais avec son amitié avec tes parents elle a eut de bon professeurs » sourit l'oiseau._

__ « Je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdu mais je pense comprendre malgré beaucoup de zone d'ombre...» Harry/Gaby s'interrompit avant de s'écrier: « L'enfant des ombres est Harry Potter et il est aussi mon âme-sœur!»._

__ « Tu comprends vite enfant de la Lune, oui tu as une âme-sœur qui donnera tout pour te trouver et te protéger. Ensuite sache que ta famille et toi êtes des créatures magiques oubliées du monde sorcier: vous êtes des Lutharis, des démons de la Lune si on peut dire et les jeunes comme toi reçoivent leur héritage à leur douze ans. Ils ont une chance sur deux de survivre au développement brusque de leur pouvoir s'ils sont entourés de leur famille et aucune s'ils sont seuls » énonça Fumseck._

__ « Mais j'aurai quatorze ans dans un mois, et il ne m'est rien arrivé pour mes douze ans » dit innocemment le petit brun. _

__ « La raison provient du fait que tu n'as pas réellement vécu ces quatorze années. Tu es né deux ans après le vrai Potter, Dumbledore t'a jeté un sortilège de vieillissement pour que tu sembles avoir quatorze ans mais les héritages en particulier ceux des démons de la Lune ne peuvent être abusés »_

__ « Alors si ma famille ne me retrouve pas je mourrais dans un mois » dit faiblement le jeune garçon._

__ « Pas exactement, tu ne mourras pas le jour de ton anniversaire mais un peu après à cause de la souffrance provoquée par le réveil de tes pouvoirs. Sache que lorsque tu sortiras d'ici je partirai immédiatement à la recherche de l'enfant des ombres pour qu'il te retrouve et reprenne sa place à tes cotés et si ce que je vois est juste alors ta famille te retrouvera avant ton héritage qui devrait arriver début août. Et le temps que tu maitrise tes pouvoirs je ferais en sorte que personne ne puisse lire tes pensées sans ton accord ainsi le fou glucosé ne saura pas que tu sais maintenant la vérité.» termina le magnifique oiseau._

_L'enfant rigola à l'appellation donné au directeur par le phénix et sourit en se disant combien elle était justifiée. Il remercia Fumseck de lui avoir dit la vérité, bien qu'ayant encore de léger doute et osa lui demander:_

__ « A quoi ressemble les Lutharis? Et que sont leurs pouvoirs?» demanda Harry/Gaby les yeux pleins d'étoiles._

__ « Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander ceci mais aux tiens sache juste que les Lutharis possèdent une forme dite 'Humaine' et leur forme d'origine dite 'Démoniaque'** et que malgré qu'ils soient appelés 'démons de la Lune' ils ne sont pas maléfiques pour autant. Bien le directeur revient nous devons couper notre discution mais sache que je veillerai sur toi et te rejoindrai après ton héritage » termina Fumseck dans un chant encourageant._

_La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur le directeur qui demanda comment allait le jeune garçon, celui-ci se leva et répondit qu'il allait bien et qu'il comprenait les actions du professeur tout en souhaitant de bonnes vacances au directeur. Puis, il partit._

_Fin Flash-back_

Les trois sorciers sortirent de la pensine choqués de ce qu'ils ont appris. Lucius était furieux contre Dumbledore pour avoir osé commettre un tel acte. Severus lui échafaudait plusieurs vengeance contre le vieux fou et Draco quand à lui se disait qu'il allait protéger Gabriel du directeur à Poudlard. Ils se retournèrent vers le plus jeune pour le découvrir endormi profondément.

A suivre...

_*voir le tatouage au front de Sesshomaru dans Inuyasha_

_** pour la forme démoniaque référence à l'apparence de Sesshomaru dans Inuyasha sans la queue touffue_

_Voilà laissez des reviews pour vos critiques, conseils et idées que vous voudriez voir apparaître dans la suite_

_Bye Bye_


	4. Soins, explications et préparation

_Note: Bonjour ou bonsoir cela dépendra de l'heure où vous lirez ceci. **Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos conseils**, ça fait toujours plaisir, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite de la fic. J'ai tenu compte de chaque conseil et critique pour améliorer la suite. Je remercie ma bêta JosyEvans pour sa correction et ses idées._

_Note2: C'est un UA à cause de certains événements, créatures et autres que vous découvrirez au fil des chapitres. Comme vous avez pu le percevoir certains des personnages seront sans doute OOC pour les besoins de la fic notamment Severus Snape qui n'a pas le même comportement envers Harry que dans les livres. Ceci étant dit bonne lecture et laissez des reviews pour vos impressions. Enjoy ^^_

Titre: Le chant des âmes

Base: Harry Potter

Auteur: Akayui

Couples: Harry/?, Lucius/Severus, Draco/?, Rémus/Sirius et peut être d'autres

Genre: Romance/fantasy,UA, M-preg

Disclamer: Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et un perso qui viendra plus tard

Résumé: Tout le monde connaît le célèbre Harry Potter, mais qui connaît vraiment Harry? Et si Harry n'était pas un Potter? Et s'il n'était pas vraiment lui? Un changement est en court mais sera-t-il bénéfique ou non pour les sorciers? Dumbledore est-il vraiment un gentil papy gâteau?

**_"dialogue";**

"_pensées_";

_"__télépathie__";_

_**"fourchelangue"**_

**Le chant des âmes:**

Chapitre 3:

Une semaine. Voilà une semaine qu'il était coincé dans ce lit à dormir et 'manger' du bouillon et des potions, allant de la simple potion de nutrition - pour pallier au manque dû à la malnutrition subi chez les Dursley - à l'importante potion de régénération de tissus internes. Autant dire qu'en ce dix-sept juillet, Gabriel Célestin Malefoy s'ennuyait 'grave' surtout que sur les deux semaines prévu à demeurer alité, il était passé à trois pour cause de problèmes internes qui ne pouvaient se soigner que très lentement.

Heureusement que sa famille venait le voir dès qu'il sortait du pays des rêves sans quoi il serait sans aucun doute devenu fou: lui, qui en tant que Harry Potter avait été habitué à se lever tôt, pour faire diverses tâches pour les Dursley, n'en pouvait plus de cette inactivité et il lui manquait deux semaines à tenir avant de pouvoir faire un pas hors de son lit.

Par chance en une semaine, tous les préjugés entre lui et sa famille furent aborder, aucun sujet ne fut oublié, tout fut mis à plat et balayer. D'abord son _Père_, Lucius Malefoy, loin de l'image public qu'il avait connu jusque-là; en famille Lucius pouvait être tendre, sans tomber dans le Poufsouffle quand même. Et, aussi chose quasi-inimaginable pour toute personne connaissant un Malefoy : Lucius souriait! Attention pas un sourire sadique ou hautain, mais un vrai sourire. Lorsque Gaby vit pour la première fois ce sourire, il s'était crut en plein délire.

Ensuite, vint son _Grand-Frère. _De l'arrogant snob, Draco était devenu envers lui plus prévenant que ses propres amis ne l'avaient été en quatre ans. Il songeait, d'ailleurs à questionner Fumseck au sujet de ses amis. Après tout celui-ci lui était le seul qui ne lui avait jamais menti jusque-là. Peut-être aurait-il la réponse sur la nature de son amitié de ses amis et sur les différentes questions qu'il se posait au sujet du directeur.

Le plus surprenant de cette étonnante semaine vint de son professeur de potion. Son _Mapa. _Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Severus Snape s'était toujours comporté comme laterreur des cachots, le bourreau des Gryffondors. Mais, envers lui, il avait agi comme un parent normal : s'occupant de son enfant malade. Durant cette semaine à chacun de ses réveils, Severus était là à son chevet, pour lui prodiguer les soins, lui donner le repas et faire sa toilette... La toilette, l'instant que Gaby redoutait le plus au fait de son incapacité à se déplacer. En effet, malgré cette semaine de total repos, ses jambes ne parvenaient toujours pas à le soutenir. C'était donc Severus qui l'assistait pour cette 'épreuve'. Les deux autres ayant été recalés par _'la mère' _de la famille. De même lorsque Gaby faisait des cauchemars, plutôt nombreux, de sa vie chez les moldus, Severus venait et le berçait pour qu'il se rendorme sans utiliser de '_potion de sommeil sans rêves_', celle pouvait en effet, rendre dépendant.

* * *

Puis, une autre semaine passa sans problème pour Gaby. Lorsqu'il se réveillait, Severus lui prodiguait les soins et le nourrissait. Ensuite, il s'asseyait afin de discuter une petite demi-heure avant que Lucius ne le remplace pour passer avec son fils une à deux heures selon l'état de santé ce dernier. Enfin, après le déjeuner, Draco venait pour jouer avec lui aux différents jeux sorciers existants. Ce n'est qu'au début de la troisième semaine, pendant ses soins de matins que Gaby osa questionner Severus:

**_ « Sev...Mapa »** se reprit-il d'une petite voix car malgré ces deux semaines, on ne balaye pas quatre ans de sarcasmes et humiliations.

**_ « Oui, qu'y a-t-il chaton? Tu as besoin d'aller à la salle de bain? »** répondit l'homme d'une voix douce sentant l'enfant encore un peu apeuré.

**_ « Non c'est bon, je voudrais savoir... »** hésita Gaby, **« Non rien ce n'est pas important » **termina l'enfant dans un soupir de déception, diriger non pas vers Severus mais envers lui qui n'arrivait même pas poser une question à la personne qui l'avait mis au monde.

**_ « Gaby, nous t'avons dit que tu avais le droit de nous poser toutes les questions qui pourraient te venir à l'esprit »** repris le plus âgé, **« Nous n'allons pas te punir pour avoir fait preuve de curiosité. »**

**_ « C'était juste pour savoir quand était mon véritable anniversaire, comment va se dérouler l'héritage et surtout que sont les Lutheries » **balança très vite le petit, **« Fumseck n'a rien voulu me dire en prétextant que je devais demander aux miens » **termina Gaby.

**_ « Je comprends tout à fait l'intention de cet oiseau. Je pense que le mieux est d'en parler tous ensemble, attendons de finir les soins, et j'appellerais ton père et Draco. Cela te convient-il? » **annonça Severus.

Le petit sorcier hocha simplement la tête et dix minutes plus tard toute la famille était réunie dans la petite chambre provisoire.

**_ « Pour commencer, tu es né le sept août mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-deux à minuit, tu fêteras donc tes douze ans dans quelques jours » **commença Severus, **« Comme tout héritage, le tien débutera à l'heure de ta naissance. La durée dépend essentiellement de ta puissance, cela peut se faire en quelques minutes, ou en quelques jours. Il s'agit là, d'une caractéristique propre aux Lutharis car en général les héritages ne durent que quelques heures au grand maximum. Mais celui de ton frère a duré une semaine. » **termina-t-il

**_ « Merci de me rappeler cette semaine d'intense souffrance, j'ai cru mourir plusieurs fois de suite »** se renfrogna Draco

**_ « Draco, un Malefoy ne rechigne pas. Tu connaissais les risques depuis longtemps et tu vas finir par effrayer ton frère. Pour ce qui est des Lutharis, tu dois savoir que nous sommes une espèce à part entière avec nos lois, nos coutumes et nos rois ou reines, cela dépend des générations » **enchaîna Lucius

Gabriel les regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux avec une soif d'apprendre largement visible. Les deux adultes esquissèrent un sourire avant que le plus âgé ne reprenne:

**_ « Bien pour ce qui est de nos rois, nous te mèneront à eux pour Noël après que tu aies reçu tout ton héritage comme le veut la tradition. Draco a déjà été présenté et a fait forte sensation au vu de sa puissance » **continua-t-il avec fierté, **« Et je suis certain que cela sera de même pour toi Gabriel »**

**_ « Tu dois savoir aussi que l'apparence que nous avons en ce moment n'est pas notre apparence 'normale', il s'agit de l'apparence humaine que nous revêtons tel un glamour ou autre sort d'apparence afin de ne pas 'intimider' les humains normaux. Mais nous n'avons aucun souci avec notre apparence normale dite 'démoniaque' auprès de la communauté sorcière au contraire les Lutharis sont très 'prisés' si on peut dire »** acheva Severus avec un rictus aux lèvres.

Gabriel observa tour à tour les membres de sa famille tout en méditant sur les informations acquises en si peu de temps. Il osa enfin poser sa première question sans hésitation:

**_ « Puisque vous n'avez aucun souci avec votre apparence pourquoi ne pas la 'revêtir' constamment ? Est-ce que d'autres personnes savent qui vous êtes réellement? » **s'enquit notre petit brun.

**_ « La première raison est qu'une de nos traditions conseille aux parents de garder leur apparence 'humaine' jusqu'à ce que chaque enfant de la famille ait reçu son héritage pour que le plus jeune ne se trouble pas ou se sente dévaloriser. La seconde est relative à la relation que nous entretenons avec le monde sorcier. Bien que cela fasse quelques siècles que nous soyons appréciés dans la communauté, certains sorciers pensent qu'en se liant de force à un Lutharis ils obtiendront gloire et fortune. Pure spéculation » **répondit Lucius avec une pointe de dégoût pour ses derniers mots.

**_ « Et pour répondre à ton autre question : Oui certaines personnes savent qui nous sommes. Pour Lucius il y a quelques personnes du ministère, politique oblige comme on dit et quelques personnes que tu rencontreras en temps et en heure. Draco lui a mis au courant ses plus proche amis tel que Théodor Nott et Blaise Zabini. Pour ma part ils sont moins nombreux, il y avait Lily Evans qui était ma meilleure amie, Dumbledore puisque je travaille avec lui - et non pour lui comme il se l'imagine parfois- ainsi que le reste du corps enseignant, quelques personnes que tu ne connais pas et enfin Rémus Lupin qui est ton parrain et mon meilleur ami. » **finit Severus.

Au nom de Lupin Gaby écarquilla de larges yeux et ouvrit la bouche en une question muette. Voyant l'air de son fils, Severus consentit à répondre:

**_ « Ne soit pas si étonné. Il est vrai que je ne m'entendais pas avec Potter et Black, mais Rémus lui ne m'a jamais énervé de même que Lily. »**

Gaby n'en croyait pas ses oreilles Rémus Lupin, le meilleur prof de Défense contre les forces du mal que Poudlard ai eu pour le moment, était son véritable parrain. En moins de quelques heures, Gaby en avait appris plus qu'en trois ans et dans son état l'ingestion d'autant d'information fatiguer. Severus remarquant que son fils piquait du nez décida de terminer cette discussion plus tard, il borda Gaby, lui fit un léger baiser sur le front et sortit, accompagné du reste de la famille afin que le plus jeune puisse se reposer.

Quelques heures plus tard, Gaby se réveilla seul pour une fois dans la chambre. Il se demanda un instant où son mapa pouvait être mais décida de ne pas s'inquiéter, un plus gros problème se posait à lui; comment aller à la salle de bain tout seul avec l'interdiction de se lever? Car nul doute que s'il tentait de briser cette règle, ses parents seraient dans une colère noire. Rien que d'imaginer son professeur de potion en colère le fit frissonner, pas qu'il n'ait jamais vu Severus en colère mais il ne voulait pas décevoir son père et son mapa alors qu'il venait tout juste de les retrouver. Puis une idée lui vint:

**_ « Dobby! » **appela-t-il et l'elfe de maison apparut dans la petite chambre.

**_ « Monsieur Harry Potter a appelé? »** questionna celui-ci avant de se figer à la vus du dit Harry Potter, **« Jeune maître Gabriel? Harry Potter est le jeune maître Gabriel! » **sautilla le petit elfe avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de se mettre à pleurer:

**_ « Le jeune maître était devant Dobby et Dobby n'a rien vu! Dobby est un incapable, Dobby ne mérite pas de servir la noble famille des Malefoy. Méchant Dobby! » **continua à débiter l'elfe de maison tout en se frappant la tête sur le sol sous les yeux horrifiés de Gaby tentant désespérément de calmer Dobby avant qu'un désastre ne se produise. Désastre qui vint par la chute de Gaby de son lit en voulant se lever pour stopper l'elfe.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas sur un Severus baguette en main suivit de Lucius et Draco alertés par le tapage. Ils restèrent les bras ballant face à la situation, qui aurait pu être comique dans d'autres situations. En effet, devant eux, se trouvait un elfe de maison, qui n'appartenait plus à leur famille, en train de se taper la tête sur le sol. Une première interrogation apparue : pourquoi Dobby se punissait, alors qu'il était un elfe libre ?

Mais, aussitôt, la vision d'une masse rampante, allongé sur le sol fit paniquer la famille. Gaby était-il blesser ? Comment était-il tombé à terre ? Dobby était-il le responsable de la chute de leur fils dernièrement retrouvé ? L'inquiétude les saisit. Ce fut Lucius qui reprit contenance le plus vite. Il tonna, de sa voix froide, à l'elfe de stopper son comportement indécent_**.**_ Tandis que son mari partait s'occuper de leur fils. À l'écoute de la voix de son ancien maître, Dobby se figea alors que Severus remit Gaby dans son lit avant que Lucius ne reprenne d'une voix légèrement moins froide pour ne pas effrayer le plus jeune:

_** « Par Merlin! Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici? Et pour quelle raison Gaby étais-tu par terre au lieu de ton lit et que fait Dobby ici? » **questionna-t-il.

Dobby se recroquevilla sur lui-même tandis que Gaby baissait les yeux. Puis celui-ci répondit d'une petite voix:

**_ « Je me suis réveillé plus tôt et comme il n'y avait personne et que j'avais besoin d'aller à la salle de bain, j'ai eu l'idée d'appeler Dobby vu que je le connaissais depuis ma seconde année. Puis lorsqu'il m'a aperçu, il a commencé à pleurer puis à se taper et quand j'ai voulu le calmer je n'ai pas réussi à tenir debout tout seul » **termina le petit sorcier les joues rouges de honte de ne pouvoir se déplacer sans aide.

Les deux adultes soupirèrent de concert tandis que Draco s'était assis près de son frèrede le réconforter. Prenant les choses en mains Severus ordonna à Lucius d'expliquer la situation à l'elfe sans le tuer pour autant et à Draco de descendre à la salle à manger pour le dîner, une fois les deux autres partis il se tourna vers son fils et le conduit à la salle de bain pour lui prodiguer ses soins quotidiens. Une fois l'enfant réinstallé et nourrit, Severus fit mine de partir sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot. Arrivé à la porte il entendit un sanglot étouffé, il se retourna et fut surpris des larmes aux yeux de son fils. Il retourna à son chevet pour l'entendre faiblement dire:

**_ « Pardon...je suis désolé. Je voulais pas désobéir...s'il vous plaît...s'il vous plaît ne me renvoyez pas chez les Dursleys... »** sanglota-t-il.

Sur le coup Severus ne comprit pas la raison de ces pleurs puis la lumière se fit dans sa tête. Il s'assit sur le lit et pris son fils dans ses bras, et tout en faisant des petits cercles dans son dos lui murmura:

**_ « Chut, calme toi Gaby on ne va pas se séparer de toi pour une petite faute. Je suis désolé, pour mon comportement. Mais tu dois comprendre que je me fais du souci pour toi, après tout peu d'enfant de ton âge aurait pu endurer la moitié de ce que tu as subi. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque au niveau de ta guérison surtout avec le rituel d'héritage qui approche. Ce n'était pas une façon pour moi, de te montrer ma déception. »** termina Severus tout en berçant son fils.

Une fois celui-ci endormi, le sorcier quitta la pièce en ayant cette fois mis un sort d'alarme pour être prévenu si l'enfant se réveillait plus tôt que prévu. Tout en faisant marche vers la salle à manger, il se traita mentalement d'idiot pour avoir oublié ne serait-ce qu'un instant la vie que son enfant a vécu loin de sa famille. Il est vrai que Gaby montrait une sorte d'aisance naturelle malgré tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus en moins d'un mois. Laquelle aisance avait comme occulté aux yeux des autres, les peurs que l'enfant possédaitet qui devaient le perturber plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Enfin les trois semaines 'd'immobilité forcée' arrivèrent à leur fin. Pour 'fêter' cela, bien qu'il ne soit que huit heure trente du matin, Draco sauta hors de son lit avec la classe du aux Malefoy, s'habilla et se lava avant de 'foncer' vers la petite chambre de son frère. En entrant dans celle-ci, il put remarquer que son frère était déjà réveillé:

**_ « Salut p'tit ange! Tu sais quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui? On est le 1er août, ce qui veut dire que tu peux enfin te lever et marcher dans le manoir! » **termina le jeune homme avec un sourire lumineux. Gaby fit un sourire timide en réponse à celui de son frère. Puis tranquillement, il commença à sortir des couvertures pour se mettre debout. Mais, lorsqu'il fut debout, un vertige le saisit et il vacilla, Draco voyant son frère 'tomber' se précipita sur lui et l'entoura de ses bras pour le soutenir. Gaby se rattrapa aux bras de son frère et attendit que le vertige passe. Draco s'inquiéta immédiatement du peu de couleurs du visage de Gaby, le rendant plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, lui donnant un teint mortel. Aussitôt, le souvenir d'une recommandation du médicomage lui revint : si Gabriel se levait trop tôt, il y avait un risque qu'il fasse une hémorragie interne, qui malgré les potions, pourrait le conduire à la mort vu son état de faiblesse. Aussitôt, Draco se demanda si les trois semaines avaient été suffisantes au regard de la réaction de son frère. Mais ses doutes s'éclipsèrent lorsque Gaby lui sourit en disant qu'il s'était relevé trop vite.

Draco attendit devant la porte que le petit chaton de la famille sorte après s'être habillé afin de lui faire le tour du propriétaire. Lequel tour, leur pris trente minutes durant lesquelles, Gaby fut émerveillé devant la beauté du dit manoir. Ils finirent par la salle à manger où Severus les attendait pour le premier vrai petit-déjeuner de Gabriel dans la famille. Lucius arriva quelques minutes après eux et tous se mirent à table pendant que Dobby et Namy servaient les plats. Après cela, Lucius entraîna Gaby dans la salle de bain du premier afin d'arranger la coupe sauvage de son chaton:

**_ « Bien chaton, nous allons essayer de te trouver une coupe plus digne de toi que ces cheveux en bataille. » **annonça calmement le père, sortant sa baguette Lucius l'agita pour couper des mèches par-ci par-là et le résultat final donna une coupe stylisée mais non-symétrique*. Fier de lui Lucius montra son chef d'œuvre à son fils, celui-ci ne dit rien sauf un petit sourire et fit un petit bisou timide sur la joue à son père. Une fois la séance coiffure finit, ils allèrent au grand salon où les attendaient le reste de la famille. Lorsqu'il vit son petit dernier, Severus esquissa un léger sourire en voyant le phénomène. Lucius était passé par-là, mais il devait reconnaître que cette coupe mettait bien en valeur les traits raffinés de son cadet. Draco lui offrit un sourire que Gaby ne lui avait jamais vu à Poudlard. Il lui en envoya un également, en déclarant que son frère devrait plus sourire ainsi.

Une fois toute la famille assise, les adultes décidèrent de continuer la discussion sur les Lutharis:

**_ « Comme nous te l'avons expliqué, les Lutharis possèdent plusieurs sortes de pouvoirs une fois l'héritage acquis. Par exemple Severus lui a obtenus son don pour les potions, s'il ne rate jamais une seule préparation c'est parce qu'il est capable de 'comprendre' et de 'parler' le langage des potions. Draco lui a obtenus un contrôle total sur les éléments que sont le Feu, l'Eau, la Terre, le Bois, la Glace qui est un dérivé de l'eau et la Roche qui est un dérivé de la terre. Pour ma part, j'ai reçu un certain don en manipulation que je n'hésite pas à exploiter et la faculté de dédoublement qui m'a permis d'être à deux endroits au même instant. Seul ennui à se pouvoir et que le double ne peut utiliser la magie quelle qu'elle soit. » **commença le plus âgé.

**_ « Les Lutharis sont aussi des animagis naturels. Lucius et Draco sont des Drakes de par leur statut de dominants dans la société mais aussi par leur grande puissance. Tous les dominants ne sont pas des Drakes, seulement une petite minorité composé de l'élite des Lutharis en matière de puissance, notre roi en est un aussi. Pour ma part je suis un smilodon aquatique grâce au don de contrôle que je possède sur les liquides, mais à un titre différent que celui qu'exerce Draco sur l'eau. Je suis un félin au regard de mon statut de 'dominé' si on peut dire. » enchaîna** Severus avec un léger rictus pour le mot 'dominé'.

**_ « Pour ce qui est de notre apparence père et mapa ont décidé que lorsque tu auras obtenu ton héritage, nous prendrions tous notre véritable apparence. » **annonça le dragon.

**_ « Dès ton héritage passé nous iront au chemin de Traverse afin que d'autres sorciers te voient avant que je n'envoie une lettre à Dumbledore pour ton inscription à Poudlard en deuxième année. As-tu des questions Gaby? » **s'enquit Lucius.

**_ « Y-a-t-il un moyen pour que je sache avant l'héritage les dons que je vais avoir ou mon animagi? »** questionna le petit sorcier.

**_ « En effet cela est possible. Namy! Va me chercher le parchemin d'héritage dans mon bureau. » **ordonna Lucius à l'elfe. Une fois celle-ci revenue avec le papier elle 'poppa' à d'autres occupations. Lucius prit la main de son fils et lui fit une légère entaille avant de faire couler quelques gouttes de sang sur le parchemin, puis ils attendirent le résultat.

Après quelques minutes on put lire sur le papier :

_Gabriel Célestin Malefoy:_

_Statut dans la société:__ Soumis possédant une très grande puissance, sera sans aucun doute avec un Lutha très puissant,_

_Animagi:__ smilodon ailé,_

_Dons élémentaires:__ Contrôle absolus sur le Vent et son dérivé la Foudre,_

_Dons magiques:__ Magie sans baguette, Magie des Runes Anciennes, Magie du sang, Magie de guérison et Magie Lunaire,_

_Dons de langage:__ Compréhension et utilisation de chaque langage de toute créature magique,_

_Capacités particulières:__ Possède le contrôles de tous les élémentales sans pour autant contrôler les élémentaires, capacité de dressage de n'importe quel animal magique ou non et capacités psychiques très développées._

La lecture finie, on put voir de la fierté dans trois regards des membres de la famille et de l'interrogation dans le quatrième.

_ **« Qu'est-ce qu'un Lutha? Et un élémentale? »** questionna Gaby.

**_ « On nomme Lutha le compagnon du Lutharis lorsque celui-ci n'en est pas un. Et les élémentales sont la représentation des élémentaires par des esprits en formes d'animaux**. » **répondit Severus. **« Bien maintenant que nous savons cela, nous avons une semaine pour préparer le rituel alors au travail » **termina-t-il.

Toute la petite famille se mit au travail pour que tout soit prêt pour le sept août.

_* Pour ceux qui connaissent Kingdom Heart voyez la coupe de Roxas_

_** Pour ceux qui connaissent Tales of Symphonia: dawn of the new world voir les centurions tels que Tenebrae_

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, dans le prochain nous aurons le rituel, le chemin de Traverse, la rencontre Harry-Gabriel et la rentrée scolaire._


	5. Rituel, chemin de Traverse et Poudlard

_Note: bonsoir ou bonjour (ça dépend d'où vous êtes ^^) voici la suite attendu. __Je tiens à remercier les courageux pour leurs reviews et surtout Ata-chan à qui je dédis ce chapitre._

_Je remercie ma Bêta JosyEvans pour sa correction et ses idées sans qui j'aurai beaucoup de mal._

_Note2: Cette fic est légèrement UA à cause de certains événements. Certains persos seront OOC pour les besoins de la fic. __Ceci étant dit bonne lecture et laissez des reviews pour vos impressions__. Enjoy ^^_

Titre:Le chant des âmes

Base: Harry Potter

Auteur: Akayui

Couples: Harry/?, Lucius/Severus, Draco/?, Rémus/Sirius et peut être d'autres

Genre: Romance/fantasy, UA, M-preg

Disclamer: Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et un perso qui viendra plus tard, la chanson du choixpeau appartient à JKR

Résumé: Tout le monde connaît le célèbre Harry Potter, mais qui connaît vraiment Harry? Et si Harry n'était pas un Potter? Et s'il n'était pas vraiment lui? Un changement est en court mais sera-t-il bénéfique ou non pour les sorciers? Dumbledore est-il vraiment un gentil papy gâteau?

**_"dialogue";**

"_pensées_";

_"__télépathie__";_

_**"fourchelangue"**_

**Le chant des âmes:**

_Chapitre4_

Voilà, on y était. Une semaine que toute la famille préparait ce jour. En effet, dans quelques dizaines de minutes : Gabriel Célestin Malfoy allait avoir douze ans et par la même occasion recevoir son héritage Lutharis. On lui avait dit que les risques pour un jeune recevant son héritage de survivre seul était de une chance sur dix car les pouvoirs acquis ce jour étaient d'une telle puissance que le corps du jeune pouvait se briser en l'absence d'un catalyseur. Et par extension conduire à la mort.

Aussi, en ce jour, Gabriel était allongé sur un matelas de forme circulaire. Un pentacle y avait été dessiné, et Gaby se tenait au centre. Les membres de sa famille avaient tous repris leur forme démoniaque ce qui changeait agréablement leur allure. Du port aristocrate coincé – le signe caractéristique de la famille, leur apparence était devenue celle de Nobles puissants qui malgré leur air calme, faisaient entrevoir de redoutables guerriers. Cette attitude rigide laissa place à un corps leste et musclé, dont le visage se trouvait dessiné par de trait fin, qui soulignait la légère pointe de leurs oreilles, sans pour autant être comparer à un physique d'elfes. L'ensemble de leur corps vibrait d'une grâce qui n'était aucunement illusoire, malgré leur musculature qui, dans d'autres circonstances pourraient être caractérisé d'excessives, si elle ne s'harmonisait pas aussi parfaitement avec la taille de chacun de ses hommes.

Par ailleurs, chacun de ses guerriers présentaient un tatouage aussi précis que n'importe quelle œuvre d'art. Lucius affichait un tribal de couleur bleu passant par-dessus son œil droit, alors que Severus détenait un tribal de couleur rouge foncé, situé sur le côté de sa tempe gauche jusqu'à la hauteur de sa joue. Quant à celui de Draco, il était de couleur argenté, au même emplacement que son père, à la seule différence qu'il se trouvait à gauche.

En cet instant, Gabriel sut que sa famille alliait puissance, magnétisme et beauté.

Severus tira son fils de sa transe :

**_ « Chaton, une petite mise au point est nécessaire : quoi qu'il arrive tu ne dois en aucun cas retenir tes pleurs, tes cris et surtout pas la magie qui risque de sortir de toi. Nous serons là pour contenir cette magie afin qu'elle ne se retourne pas contre toi, d'accord? »**. Le petit sorcier acquiesça.

Aussitôt, chaque membre de la famille pris sa place, en effet, protéger Gaby durant son héritage nécessita un positionnement particulier : Severus se plaça sur la branche du pentacle du Nord, juste à côté de la tête de l'enfant. Lucius et Draco se positionnèrent aux branches du Sud-Est pour le père et du Sud-Ouest pour le frère, soient les jambes de l'enfant. Sur la branche de l'Est, avait été placée une boule contenant une tornade, symbole de l'élémentaire de Gaby tandis que sur la branche de l'Ouest avait été placé une figurine d'un chaton avec des ailes, symbole de son animagi. En plus de ces positions particulières, le rituel présentait un déroulement strict : l'enfant qui s'apprêtait à recevoir l'héritage au centre du pentacle serti de runes, voyait s'installer à sa tête le membre de la famille lui ayant donné la vie, alors qu'à ses jambes, les autres membres de sa famille tenant le rôle de soutient. Enfin, sur les branches restantes, étaient représentés les éléments caractérisant l'enfant.

Une fois que chacun fut disposé à sa place, il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant le commencement. Alors que Gaby tentait sans succès de se relaxer, minuit sonna et une douleur innommable le prit. Sans réfléchir, il se mit à hurler et à se tordre de douleur avant de se faire attraper la tête et les jambes par sa famille ne lui laissant pour mouvement que le cambrage de dos. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Gaby étant trop perdu dans sa douleur, commença à libérer sa magie par vague à un tel point qu'il fit trembler les murs du manoir; aussitôt la magie fut 'aspirer' par la famille et les items puis 'réorienter' vers le petit corps hurlant sa détresse:

**_ « Pitié! Stop, ça fait mal! Arrêtez ! Lâchez-moi! J'ai mal! » **cria Gaby de toutes ses forces les joues inondées de larmes.

Le reste de la famille ne dit rien, continuant de maintenir le plus jeune en place, d'absorber et de redistribuer la magie et d'écouter les pleurs du plus jeunes. Une semaine passa avec pour lot quotidien les pleurs, les cris et la douleur d'un enfant. Malgré les apparences, Severus devenait inquiet. Bien qu'il sache que la passation prendrait autant de temps que son aîné, il ne pouvait que constater que les similitudes s'arrêtaient là. Pour Draco, Lucius et lui avaient obtenus une heure de répit par jour pour se reposer, se nourrir, se laver. Heure qui permettait également à Draco de reprendre des forces. Mais là en une semaine, ils n'avaient eu en tout et pour tout, une heure pour se nourrir et se reposer avant que la crise ne reprenne pour Gaby.

L'inquiétude augmenta, lorsque Severus, vit son petit chaton, déjà fatiguer à la base, devenir de plus en plus livide au fil des heures. Deux jours de plus passèrent avant que la famille n'accueille avec soulagement le dôme de couleur vert forêt qui recouvrit entièrement l'enfant. Signe que l'héritage avait été acquis, le rituel prenant ainsi fin. Maintenant, le dôme allait terminer le rituel en soignant le jeune Lutharis. Ils durent attendre une journée encore avant de pouvoir voir le plus jeune membre de la famille: il avait relativement la même apparence si ce n'était l'ajout de quelques détails Lutharis tels que les oreilles pointues et le tatouage tribal. Ce signe particulier était de couleur vert forêt comme le dôme, et entourait le croissant de lune, caractéristique que détenait déjà auparavant Gaby. Cette place ne faisait que ressortir le croissant jusqu'à ressembler à une rune.

Severus se pencha sur son petit chaton et le pris dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à sa véritable chambre. Lorsque Gaby se réveilla un peu plus tard, il découvrit une magnifique chambre dans les tons bleu pastel et vert forêt. Il était confortablement installé dans un grand lit aux draps rouge grenat situé près de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, une grande armoire se trouvait juste en face du lit, sur sa gauche un beau bureau encadré par deux bibliothèques. Autrement dit une chambre de rêve pour un enfant tel que lui. Lucius entra dans la chambre et fut heureux de voir son chaton éveillé:

**_ « Comment te sens-tu mon grand ?» **questionna l'adulte.

**_ « Je me sens bien merci père. Quelle heure est-il? Et depuis combien de temps je dors? » **demanda poliment l'enfant.

**_ « Ton héritage s'est déroulé sur une semaine et deux jours, puis tu as dormis une journée pour récupérer et il est exactement midi. Je suis venu te chercher car le repas est servi et que nous allons au chemin de traverse cet après-midi. » **déclara Lucius en donnant des vêtements à son fils.

Gaby prit les vêtements et suivit son père qui lui montra la salle de bain de sa chambre. Le petit brun entra dans la salle pour se changer et se laver pendant que Lucius descendit au salon pour retrouver les autres afin de prendre le repas avant de partir. Gaby les rejoignit et le repas se déroula calmement.

**_ « Tout à l'heure nous irons au Chemin de Traverse pour vous acheter les fournitures dont vous aurez besoin en septembre et d'autres choses pour ta chambre et pour ta garde-robe chaton » **énonça le chef de famille.

_** « Euh.. je trouve que ma chambre est très bien ainsi. Et en ce qui concerne l'école comment allons-nous faire ? Après tout, il ne reste qu'un peu plus de deux semaines avant la rentrée.» **déclara gentiment Gabriel.

_** « Pour ta chambre, nous verrons sur place. En ce qui concerne l'école, Lucius et moi avons décidé qu'une fois revenus du Chemin, nous mettrons le manoir dans une bulle temporelle pour une semaine. De ce fait alors qu'une seule semaine s'écoulera à l'extérieur, il s'écoulera un mois pour nous. Pendant ce mois nous allons te donner des cours de rattrap****ages sur les p****otions, les enchantements, et la métamorphose pour ma part. Lucius, lui, s'attaquera à la défense contre les forces du mal, les sortilèges et l'histoire de la magie. » **Il se tourna vers son fils aîné,** « Je pense, Draco, qu'un petit récapitulatif te ferait du bien.» **annonça Severus en regardant ses deux enfants. Puis, il reporta son intention vers Gaby, **« Enfin, ce mois nous permettra de t'aider dans la maîtrise de tes nouveaux pouvoirs. »**

_** « Une fois ce mois fini, j'écrirai à Dumbledore afin qu'il te fasse passer les tests pour l'école » **termina Lucius. Au vu de la mine un peu inquiète de son cadet, il le questionna sur les raisons.

**_ « C'est juste que Fumseck m'avait dit que l'on se reverra après mon héritage pour parler de certaines choses à mon sujet. » **annonça Gaby.

_** « Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de soucis et que Fumseck te trouvera quoi qu'il arrive. Bien il est temps de partir » **termina Severus.

Sur ces mots, la famille Malfoy se rendit à la cheminée, sous le regard horrifié de Gaby, pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Une fois arrivés sur place, les Malfoy partirent pour la banque des sorciers : Gringotts. Sur l'entrée, l'attention de Gaby fut attirée par une inscription :

_« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »_

Une fois dans la banque, toute personne présente se figea à la vue de la famille : une famille de Lutharis complète révélée par leur apparence démoniaque. Gabriel se tendit momentanément devant tous ces regards scrutateurs, seule la main de son mapa sur son épaule et le regard de son frère lui permirent de se détendre légèrement et de ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Un gobelin s'approcha rapidement d'eux et leur demanda de le suivre dans le bureau de son supérieur qui allait s'occuper de leur besoin. Une fois bien installés les Malfoy virent un gobelin s'incliner et se présenter :

**_ « C'est un honneur pour nous de recevoir une famille tel que la vôtre, Lords. Je me nomme Bakkudar et je serai responsable de vos comptes à partir de ce jour. Que puis-je pour vous ? »** s'enquit la créature.

**_ « Pour commencer, vérifiez que tous les papiers concernant Gabriel Célestin Malfoy soient à jours. Puis vous ferez parvenir une lettre portant le sceau des Malfoy au Roi des Lutharis pour lui annoncer la présentation de mon second enfant et pour finir nous retirerons quelques galions. Ensuite je vous ****prierais de bien vouloir annoncer au ministère que la famille Malfoy se présentera dorénavant sous leur véritable apparence. »** termina le Lord Malfoy.

Le gobelin acquiesça et partit s'occuper des papiers. Légèrement confus, Gabriel questionna son père au sujet du 'Lords' dont le gobelin parlait. Lucius expliqua qu'en temps qu'héritier de la famille Malfoy, il possédait ce titre de noblesse qui était renforcé par leur statut de Lutharis. Bakkudar revint quelques instants plus tard avec une bourse de galions et de nombreux papiers qu'il confia à Lucius afin que celui-ci les confirme valides. Un instant plus tard, la famille était de retour dans la rue marchande et décidèrent de se séparer : Lucius et Draco iraient acheter des affaires pour ce dernier tandis que Severus et Gaby se rendraient en premier lieu chez Madame Guipure pour la nouvelle garde-robe de Gaby.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique, Madame Guipure s'approcha, reconnaissant le professeur de potions malgré son apparence démoniaque :

**_ « Monsieur Snape, quelle joie de vous voir ! »** s'écria la femme âgée devant le regard agacé de Severus et intimidé de Gaby.

**_ « Madame, navré ****de ne pas m'épandre en politesse ****mais il me faudrait une garde-robe complète pour mon fils. J'entends par là : des chemises; des pantalons; des chaussettes; des sous-vêtements; des robes d'intérieurs et d'extérieur; cinq robes d'écoles pour Poudlard; deux robes de soirées; des capes, deux d'hiver et trois normales; des chaussures de villes, de soirée et des baskets ainsi que dix pyjamas. Cela sera suffisant pour l'instant »** déclara simplement le professeur devant le regard joyeux de la vendeuse et celui choqué de son fils.

Gabriel voulu un instant dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de vêtements, lui étant habitué à trois jeans et chemises, mais n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il se faisait tirer sur l'estrade par Madame Guipure :

**_ « Bien mon petit, voyons tes mesures. Quelles couleurs aimerais-tu ? Mais n'es-tu pas un peu jeune pour aller à Poudlard ? »** questionna la bonne femme.

Voyant le regard triste de son fils, Severus crut bon d'intervenir :

**_ « Malgré son apparence, mon fils possède l'âge requis pour Poudlard. Je vous prierez donc de faire votre travail sans autre commentaire »** annonça l'homme d'une voix froide.

Voulant calmer l'humeur de son père, Gaby annonça d'une petite voix qu'il aimait le bleu, le beige, le noir, le rouge foncé et le vert forêt. Ne voulant plus contrarié son client, Madame Guipure s'attela à la tâche sous l'œil perçant du Lutharis. Une fois la confection finie, Severus paya, rétrécit les affaires et sortit avec son fils de la boutique pour se rendre chez Fleury et Bott afin d 'acheter quelques ouvrages nécessaire au rattrapages de Gaby. Il intima à l'enfant de regarder si un livre l'intéressait, celui-ci hocha la tête et partit en quête de livres. Il trouva son bonheur devant la reliure noire bordé de fil d'or d'un livre étrange. Cependant, un problème se posa : Gaby était trop petit pour l'atteindre de lui-même.

Jurant dans sa barbe inexistante, le petit brun regarda autour de lui, espérant voir une bonne âme charitable qui pourrait l'aider. Évidemment personne n'était dans les environs, il s'approcha donc de l'étagère et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'attraper ce livre lorsqu'une grande main s'en saisit pour le lui donner. Se retournant lentement pour remercier celui qu'il l'avait aidé, Gabriel resta figer devant un élève de Poudlard qu'il avait affronté dans un match de Quidditch, le seul match perdu par Gryffondordepuis qu'il était attrapeur, et ce, à cause de détraqueurs. Devant lui, se tenait Cédric Diggory, attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Autant Gaby était tendu de se trouver devant un élève autant l'élève en question était fasciné par le regard améthyste devant lui et intrigué par son possesseur.

**_ « Salut petit ! Que fais-tu ici tout seul ? Tes parents vont s'inquiétés s'ils ne te trouvent pas »** dit l'adolescent avec un grand sourire devant le bout de chou devant lui.

**_ « Merci...pour le livre et... mapa se trouve dans la boutique et je... »** bégaya le petit sorcier avant d'être sauvé par son mapa.

**_ « Gabriel as-tu trouvé quelque chose ? »** commença Severus avant de remarquer le présence de son élève, **« Monsieur Diggory. »** dit-il calmement pendant que Gaby venait se cacher derrière lui.

**_ « Bonjour professeur Snape, vous connaissez cet enfant ? Je l'aidais à prendre un livre et à retrouver ses parents » **déclara Cédric d'un ton poli et calme.

**_ « En effet, je connais cet enfant et je vous remercie d'être venu en aide à mon fils. Si vous le permettez nous allons nous retirer. Viens Gabriel, au revoir Monsieur Diggory »** annonça Severus, puis après un hochement de tête, prit la main de son fils et alla à la caisse pour payer sous le regard choqué du Poufsouffle, au vu de la situation. Comment le plus terrifiant professeur de Poudlard pouvait-il avoir un si mignon petit garçon ?

Sortant de la boutique, ils retrouvèrent Lucius et Draco qui s'empressa d'examiner son petit frère pour être sûr qu'il ne lui manquait rien, tout _en faisant_ cela dans la plus grande discrétion :

**_ « A voir ta tête mon amour, tu as croisé une personne que tu ne voulais pas. » **annonça Lucius en regardant Severus pendant que les deux plus jeunes entraient chez Ollivander. Le dit 'Amour' raconta la rencontre impromptue avec l'un de ses élèves. Lucius répondit alors que cela ne pouvait être qu'un atout au vu de la position du père du jeune homme au sein du monde sorcier, et que le jeune adolescent pourrait sans doute par la suite être d'une certaine aide pour Gabriel puisque Cédric avait l'air, d'après les dires de Severus, de s'être attacher à l'enfant. Ils rentrèrent à la suite de leurs enfants.

Dans la boutique, Gaby préféra rester derrière les jambes de ses parents et sursauta à l'apparition du vieux vendeur de baguettes :

**_ « Messieurs Malfoy, je suis surpris de vous voir dans ma boutique. Un problème avec la baguette du jeune Malfoy ou avec les vôtres peut être ? » **déclama le marchand avant de continuer sur sa lancée sans remarquer le plus jeune, **« Que je me rappelle, Monsieur Malfoy : baguette de 35cm; en bois de cèdre rouge, très rare et avec deux noyaux magiques étant une écaille de dragon indien**_(2)_** et un crochet de Celtius**_(3)_** si je ne me trompe. Très pratique pour l'attaque et les sortilèges. » **se rappela le vieil homme. Puis se tournant vers Severus : **« Pour vous professeur : baguette de 33cm; en bois de chêne noir, aussi rare que le cèdre rouge et contenant aussi deux cœurs magiques étant une plume de phénix des glaces et une pierre d'onyx. Très utile pour la défense et la métamorphose bien qu'un peu capricieuse. » **dit le vendeur avec un petit rire sous le regard légèrement agacé de Severus qui se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas lancer un 'silencio' sur le vendeur trop bavard._(1)_

Puis Ollivander se tourna vers Draco : **« Pour vous jeune homme, il s'agit d'une baguette de 30cm; en bois de frêne blanc et possédant aussi deux cœurs magiques: griffe de dragon noir à crête**_(2)_** et écaille de Balunkan**_(4)_**. Très souple et très efficace pour la riposte dans les duel » **acheva de réciter le vendeur tout content, puis se rappelant son métier, il termina par : **« Que puis-je pour vous ? »**.

Lucius connaissant l'état de son époux prit les choses en mains avant que la boutique ne doive changer de propriétaire :

**_ « Vous avez une grande mémoire mon cher, mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour nos baguettes mais pour trouver celle de notre second fils, Gabriel. »** déclara le patriarche en plaçant l'enfant devant lui.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils connaissaient l'homme, Lucius et Severus le virent figer, comme bloquer de voir un enfant dont il ignorait, pour une fois, l'existence. Puis se reprenant, le marchand s'approcha de l'enfant et lui posa les questions basiques pour lui trouver sa baguette. Une heure plus tard, une centaine de baguettes sorties et une pièce totalement ravagée, Gaby désespérait de trouver sa baguette lorsqu'Ollivander s'éloigna dans l'arrière-boutique et revint avec une boite noire :

**_ « Je pense qu'aux vues des derniers essais, les baguettes de normes ne vous conviendront pas. » **annonça le vieil homme, **« Ceci est une baguette très ancienne, fabriquée par le premier gérant de la boutique » **dit-il en dévoilant une baguette blanche comme la neige et en la présentant à l'enfant, **« Cette baguette est particulière, que ce soit par son unicité que par sa composition qui n'existent plus à l'heure actuelle, autant dans le monde sorcier que dans le vôtre, jeune homme****. Elle est faite à partir du bois de l'arbre millénaire** **Yggdrasil, brûlé il y a maintenant plusieurs siècles, mesure 27cm et contient trois cœurs magiques: un croc de youma**_(5)_**, une plume de griffon à trois queues et une pierre d'améthyste. » **termina-t-il en donnant la baguette à Gaby.

Lorsqu'il l'a pris en main, Gaby sentit la magie déferlée dans tout son corps et une gerbe d'étincelle sortie du bout de la baguette. Les membres de sa famille furent fièrent du dernier membre, et le vendeur ressentit un soulagement, sa boutique ne devrait plus supporter de nouveaux dommages pour au moins quelques jours. Il blêmit légèrement en se rappelant que la rentrée à Poudlard intervenait dans quinze jours, et avec elle, l'arrivée de nouveaux clients. Il pria Merlin qu'aucun des nouveaux petits sorciers ne soient aussi difficiles que son client actuel. Il sortit de ses pensées pour présenter la baguette à son nouveau propriétaire.

_** « Jeune Malfoy, cette baguette est puissante, très puissante, plus encore que celle**** de **_**Vous-Savez-Qui**_**.**** Vous serez amené à faire de très grandes choses. » **termina Ollivander en repartant vers l'arrière-boutique après avoir empocher l'argent, sous le regard désespéré de Gaby. _« Mais c'est pas possible ! Quand est-ce que je ferais comme tout le monde ? Est-ce trop demandé d'avoir une vie normale ? »_ se lamenta-t-il. Sans s'en apercevoir, il se retrouva dans la rue avec sa famille pour renter au manoir quand il fut attiré par une voix venant de l'animalerie :

_ _« Je te sens enfin. Toi mon maître, celui qui possède la force sans le savoir. Viens à moi, viens que je puisse faire mon serment et que les ténèbres viennent te protéger et te servir de bouclier »_annonça la voix dans sa tête. Et sans réfléchir outre mesure, il entra dans la boutique rapidement suivit par Draco qui l'avait vu se stopper. Puis, il se dirigea vers une grande cage dans le fond du magasin.

Gaby se stoppa devant la cage et fixa de ses yeux mauves les deux yeux jaunes cerclés de rouge à la pupille fendu. Dans cette cage se tenait un félin plus grand et plus fin qu'une panthère noire avec des oreilles aussi grandes que celles des fennecs(6) . Gaby s'approcha de la cage en même temps que l'animal avant de se faire surprendre par le cri du vendeur qui rappliqua en courant vers eux. Au cri du vendeur, l'instinct de protection de Draco se mit en marche : il attrapa son petit frère par la taille et le ramena contre son torse pour l'éloigner du danger présent dans la cage.

_ **« Par la barbe de Merlin, on n'a pas idée de laisser un gamin sans surveillance dans une animalerie et... » **commença le gérant avant de se figer devant le dit gamin et l'adolescent avec lui, **« M. Malfoy, je suis navré je ne vous avez pas reconnu. Euh.. vous connaissez cet enfant imprudent ? » **se hasarda le propriétaire. Draco eut un rictus hautain avant de répondre d'une voix aussi froide que celle de ses parents :

_** « Cet 'enfant imprudent' comme vous le dites n'est autre que mon petit frère et de ce fait un Malfoy »** cingla-t-il sous le regard fier de ses pères. Cependant le premier concerné ne fit pas cas de la discussion et profita que son frère le lâcha pour se rapprocher de la cage :

_ _« Qui est cet humain qui a osé poser ses pattes sur vous my lord ? Peut-être devrais-je lui enseigner la crainte des ténèbres ? »_ cracha le félin.

_ _« Tu ne feras rien du tout ! Draco est mon frère et il n'agit que pour ma protection ! »_ déclara Gaby, _« Mais qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je me sens attirer par toi ? »_ questionna le jeune sorcier.

_ _« Je suis Tenebrae my lord, élémentale des ténèbres et à votre service si vous acceptez mon serment »_ répondit le félin.

_ _« J'accepte volontiers ton serment, bien que je ne sache pas en quoi il consiste, mais s'il te plaît arrête de m'appeler 'My lord'. Gabriel ou Gaby suffira. »_ déclara l'enfant.

_ _« Très bien dans ce cas, acceptez mon serment Gabriel. Par la beauté terrifiante et accueillante des ténèbres, moi, Tenebrae, jure allégeance et fidélité à l'enfant de la Lune. »_ prononça l'élémentale.

_ **« J'accepte. »** déclara le petit brun à voix haute faisant stopper la dispute entre trois adultes et un ado. Une sombre lumière jaillit de la cage pour entourer l'enfant avant de s'évaporer. Gaby se releva et demanda à Tenebrae de le rejoindre, celui-ci s'empressa d'obéir et apparu aux côtés de son maître dans un éclat sombre sous les yeux exorbités du vendeur et curieux de ses proches.

**_ « Par les slips de Merlin ! C'est la première fois que cette satanée bestiole ne tente pas de bouffer un client ! Mon garçon t'as un veine de tous les diables, je t'offre la bestiole, cadeau de la maison. Toute façon je ne risque pas de trouver d'acheteur. » **énonça le vendeur.

La famille sortie donc de l'animalerie avec un félin restant très proche de son petit maître et se rendirent dans un magasin de jeux pour jeunes enfants. Ils prirent quelques jeux que Gaby observait avec curiosité, des peluches d'une douceur incroyable et quelques autres accessoires dont le plus jeune ne connaissait l'existence.

Suite à cela, la famille rentra au manoir et Gaby en profita pour expliquer la présence de Tenebrae avant que Lucius ne jette la bulle temporelle.

* * *

Deux semaines venaient de passer pour les habitants du manoir. Deux semaines de révisions pendant lesquelles Gaby réussit à rendre ses pères muets.

_ **« Par Salazard ! Gaby peux-tu me dire pourquoi en deux semaines tu montres plus de talents et d'intelligence que la**_** miss-je-sais-tout **_**que tu n'en as montré en trois ans ? » **questionna Severus lors d'une pause qui réunissait toute la famille dans le salon.

**_ « Et bien lorsque j'étais chez les Dursley, je devais faire en sorte d'être moins intelligent que Dudley et croyez-moi ce n'était pas une mince affaire quand on sait que sa meilleure note était un D+ qu'il a obtenu en fraudant. Ensuite je pense que l'attitude de Ron et d'Hermione ne m'ont pas encouragé à travailler plus. »** dit Gaby en baissant la tête rouge de honte.

Tenebrae posa une patte réconfortante sur les genoux de son petit maître qui le gratifia d'une caresse, pendant que deux adultes se retenaient de transplaner pour 'avada kedavriser' deux porcs et une girafe et qu'un ado élaborer divers plans pour torturer une belette et un castor. C'est dans cette ambiance que débarqua Fumseck dans une gerbe de flammes. Sous la surprise les sorciers dégainèrent leur baguette tandis que l'élémentale montra les crocs. Lorsqu'ils reconnurent l'oiseau tous se détendirent et Gaby sauta sur ses jambes pour saluer le phénix, suivit de près par le félin.

Après avoir demandé l'autorisation, Gaby partit dans sa chambre en compagnie des deux animaux.

_ _« Je suis h__eureux de te voir en vie jeune sorcier et surpris de voir déjà un élémentale à tes cotés. J'ai beaucoup de chose à dire et peu de temps de ce fait ne m'interromps pas Gabriel »_ chanta l'oiseau. _« Bien pour l'heure sache que tu ne rencontrera Harry qu'à la rentrée pour raison de sécurité, pour toi et pour lui. Son grand-père a décidé de l'envoyer dans ton ancienne famille pour être sûr que Dumbledore ne se doute de rien. Ne t'en fais pas car ils__ ont trouvé une bonne histoire en cas d'interrogation sur le changement radical d'apparence . J'entends par là ta poussée de croissance et de musculature phénoménale. »_ rigola Fumseck devant la mine effarée de son protégé.

_ _« J'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle en ce qui concerne tes 'amis'. Le jeune Ronald Weasley ne traîne avec Harry Potter que pour sa célébrité et son argent qu'il envie. De même que sa jeune sœur, sa mère et leur frère Percy. La jeune Granger reste avec lui simplement pour prouver qu'elle est meilleure que les autres sorciers de sang-pur ou de sang-mêlé. Cependant le reste de la fratrie Weasley est fidèle à Harry notamment les jumeaux et Charlie, je pense que s'il leur demande ils seront amicaux au moins envers toi. Pour le reste de ta famille je ne peux dire car il existe une rancœur qui ne pourra être régler que par les ch__efs de__ famille. »_ termina l'oiseau. Puis il repartit en annonçant qu'il devait prévenir aussi Harry au niveau de ses amitiés.

Le cœur en miette, Gaby retourna au salon les yeux en larmes. Il raconta tout à sa famille avant de se mettre à pleurer dans les bras de son mapa. Voyant la tristesse de son petit maître, Tenebrae jura sur les ombres de tout faire pour voir un ange comme Gaby sourire.

Les deux autres semaines passèrent au même rythme que les premières et vint le jour pour sortir de la bulle. Il restait maintenant une semaine avant la rentrée et Lucius écrivit une lettre à l'attention du directeur :

_Cher Directeur,_

_Je __vous prie de pardonner cette lettre tardive mais mon époux et moi avons retrouvé cet été notre fils cadet Gabriel Célestin Malfoy, nous souhaiterons l'inscrire dès à présent à Poudlard._

_Je désirerais dès lors que vous veniez faire passer les tests d'aptitude nécessaire à la validation de son rentrée. Par ailleurs, noter que Gabriel possède un élémentale, en tant que familier, il devra par ce statut, le suivre au sein même de l'école._

_En attendant de recevoir vos dates libres pour votre venue,_

_Mes sincères salutations._

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

Une fois la lettre cachetée et envoyée, Lucius partit retrouver les siens pour le déjeuner. Alors qu'ils allaient passer au dessert, le hibou Grand-Duc de la famille revint avec une réponse à la patte. Lucius prit la lettre et la lut tandis que les enfants s'occupaient de nourrir l'oiseau :

_Cher M. Malfoy,_

_C'est une excellente nouvelle que vous m'apportez là. Je me souviens de l'ét__at catatonique dan__s lequel cette disparition avait plongée Severus._

_Je serai ravi de faire passer les tests à ce jeune homme. Je viendrai donc demain en début d'après-midi avec tous les papiers nécessaires. _

_Encore félicitations pour la reconstruction de votre famille. Et ne vous en faites pas pour son familier._

_Amicalement._

_Albus Perceval Wilfrid Dumbledore._

_** « Et bien il ne tarde pas le**** Direc****teur, quand il le veut »** dit Severus avec un sourire ironique.

Le lendemain, Albus arriva à l'heure dite avec Minerva McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Une fois faites les salutations de bases, cette dernière emmena l'enfant qu'elle devait évaluer, suivi de près par un félin dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence, dans un bureau pour s'y enfermer. Pendant que les adultes parlaient entre eux, Draco se retira pour écrire à ses deux amis pour leur expliquer les raisons qui l'empêchaient d'être présent à la coupe du monde du Quidditch.

_Dans le salon_

_** « Mes enfants, vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis heureux pour vous. Mais que s'est-il passé le savez-vous ? » **questionna le vieil homme avec une mine inquiète de papy gâteau. Connaissant les talents du directeur en légimencie ce fut Severus qui répondit après avoir fermé son esprit :

**_ « D'après l'enquête que no****us avons mené, il semblerait que des Lutharis et des sorciers se soient associés pour cet enlèvement, en raison de leur ressentiment vers Lucius et moi-même. Après tout même chez nous, il y a des rapports de forces comme dans toute organisation. Des Lutharis ont donc enlevé notre enfant avant de le confier à leurs alliés sorciers qui l'ont, eux, abandonné dans un orphelinat moldu. Ce qui nous a empêchés de le retrouver plutôt.**** »** termina-t-il.

_** « ****Eh bien, quelle aventure mes enfants. Mais tout est bien qui finit b****ien. J'ai pu remarquer que vous aviez tous pris votre forme 'normale' dois-je en conclure que Gabriel a eu son héritage et ses douze ans ? »** remarqua le vieil homme.

Les adultes acquiescèrent et au même instant, Minerva et Gaby revinrent du bureau tandis que Draco redescendait de sa chambre. Gaby vint se poster directement entre ses pères tandis que Minerva donnait son rapport à Albus. Ceci fait, Albus déclara officiellement Gaby comme élève de Poudlard entrant directement en troisième année. En effet, au vu des nombreuses capacités de l'enfant révélées pendant les tests, mais également grâce à l'excellent enseignement que celui-ci avait reçu de ses parents afin de combler le plus de failles possibles dans tout ce qui concerne le monde magique et qui auraient pu le désavantager face aux autres élèves, Albus Dumbledore n'avait pu que prendre cette décision, puis parti avec la directrice des lions.

* * *

Le premier septembre arriva peu de jours après, Gaby se trouvait dans le train, non pas dans un compartiment rempli d'élève mais dans celui des professeurs, aux côtés de Severus, ce dernier ayant tenu à avoir son chaton près de lui pour le voyage redoutant certains élèves.

Arrivé sur les quais, Gaby suivit Hagrid et les premières années dans lesquelles il passait inaperçu à cause de sa petite taille. Dumbledore fit son célèbre discourt et la répartition commença avec la chanson du choixpeau :

_«Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_  
_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_  
_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_  
_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_  
_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_  
_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_  
_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_  
_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_  
_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !»_

Pendant la répartition, le regard de Gaby se posa sur la table de son ancienne maison et ses anciens amis lorsqu'il accrocha un regard émeraude profond. Il détailla son possesseur et fut choqué : autant lui était petit et frêle autant le vrai Harry était grand, de la taille de son frère, et fort avec une musculature bien où il faut. _« C'est pas juste, à quoi ils l'ont nourri chez les vampires pour qu'il soit comme ça ? Je comprends mieux de quoi voulait parler Fumseck, à côté de lui je ressemble vraiment à une crevette. »_ pensa le petit sorcier. Une fois la répartition des premières années faites, le directeur annonça la répartition spéciale de Gaby. Son nom jeta un froid sur la salle et des murmures apparurent :

_** « Gabriel Célestin Malfoy ! » **annonça la stricte Minerva.

Celui-ci s'avança et mit le choixpeau :

_ _« Tiens donc mais qui voilà. Un autre Snape-Malfoy. Je devrais t'envoyer à Serpantard mais tu es différent. Ah ! Oui je vois pourquoi, tu es le Potter que j'ai répartie il y a trois ans. Alors comprends-tu __maintenant les raisons qui me poussaient à te choisir la maison des serpen__ts ? »_ raconta le vieux couvre-chef.

_ _« Vous voulez dire que vous saviez que je n'étais pas un Potter »_ questionna l'enfant dont les yeux avaient disparu sous le choixpeau.

_ _« Non j'ignorais ta véritable nature mais tu étais si loin du caractère des Potter, mais je me suis dit que ta façon de vivre t'avait amené à avoir une part serpentarde. Bon voyons où vais-je te m__ettre. Gryffond__or ? Non tu n'y as pas ta place, trop discret pour eux. Serpentard ? Non plus, malgré ton esprit rusé tu penses trop aux autres avant de penser à toi pour être à ta place dans cette maison. Poufsouffle peut être ? Non tu n'es pas assez sentimental pour y avoir ta place mais après ton passé c'est normal. Il vaut mieux... »_

___ **« Serdaigle ! » **annonça le chapeau.

Contrairement aux premières années, il n'y eut pas de grands applaudissements pour le petit brun. Tous étaient choqués de voir un Malfoy dans une autre maison que Serpantard, c'est alors que des applaudissements vinrent de la table des serpents en la présence de Draco, ce qui provoqua le réveil de sa maison; de la table des professeurs en la présence du professeur Snape; de la table des lions où le 'survivant' s'était levé pour encourager celui qui deviendra sa moitié plus tard et enfin de la maison de Gaby où une petite sorcière blonde venait de l'accueillir.

Ces applaudissement eurent le déclic de réveiller les autres habitants du château qui saluèrent à leur tour la répartition du nouveau Malfoy. Le directeur se reprit et termina son discours :

_ **« Maintenant que nous connaissons les ****maisons de ch****aque nouvel arrivant, je tiens à préciser quelques points : tout d'abord Gabriel ne rentrera pas en première mais en troisième année malgré ses douze ans, ensuite vous avez du remarquer le changement d'apparence du jeune M. Malfoy et de votre professeur de potions M. Snape. La raison est qu'ils sont tous trois, avec le jeune Gabriel, des Lutharis et surtout de la même famille. Pour plus de détails adressez-vous à vos camarades ou à votre professeur, j'ai d'ailleurs demandé à notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal **_(7)_** d'ajouter un petit chapitre concernant les Lutharis à son programme : accueillez le professeur Alastor Maugrey. » **annonça le vieux mage.

Un homme aux cheveux rouges parfois jaunes entra par la petite porte, son visage couvert de cicatrices, sa voix ressembla à une sorte de grognement lorsqu'il salua le directeur, sa bouche avait l'air d'une entaille tracée en diagonale et il lui manquait une bonne partie du nez. Il avait également une jambe de bois sculptée avec au bout un pied doté de griffes. L'un de ses yeux était petit, sombre et perçant. L'autre était grand, rond comme une pièce de monnaie et d'un bleu vif, électrique et semblais pouvoir lire votre âme. Une fois le nouveau professeur installé, le directeur reprit :

_** « Cette année, Poudlard accueille un glorieux événement : le tournoi des trois sorciers » **une multitude de cris s'élevèrent de la salle, **« C'est pourquoi je vous demande de faire bon accueil aux étudiantes de Beauxbâton et à leur directrice Mme Maxime. »**

Des élèves portant un uniforme bleu se mirent à entrer et à se séparer dans la salle suivit par une grande dame. Une salutation plus tard, et le directeur reprit avec l'arrivée des garçons de Durmstrang et leur directeur Igor Karkaroff accompagné de Victor Krum, élève et attrapeur aguerrit de l'équipe bulgare. Ceci fait, Dumbledore annonça le début du repas.

Tandis qu'il faisait connaissance avec Luna, Gaby sentit plusieurs regard sur sa nuque mais n'en fit pas grand cas, il manqua de ce fait le regard protecteur de son frère et son mapa, celui calculateur du directeur qui se demandait de quelle manière il allait pouvoir faire entrer les Lutharis de son côté pour la guerre et celui possessif de trois garçons voulant garder un petit ange comme lui près d'eux afin de le protéger. Ces trois garçon n'étaient autres que Cédric Diggory qui connaissait déjà ce petit bout de chou, Victor Krum, attrapeur aguerrit de l'équipe bulgare et ayant flashé sur l'ange aux cheveux brun dès qu'il passa près de lui et enfin Harry Potter prêt à tout pour protéger sa future âme-sœur d'après Fumseck et la prophétie des ombres.

C'est ainsi que commença une nouvelle année riche en surprise.

_Ouf ça y est j'ai fini le chap 4 sans doute le seul qui sera aussi long . Bref j'espère que cela vous aura plus et à bientôt pour la suite avec les premiers cours de Gaby. Laissez des reviews bye bye._

_(1) De par leur statut, j'ai inventé des baguettes spéciales pour la famille, désolée pour ceux que cela dérange._

_(2)j'ignore si ces dragons existent dans HP mais pour ma fic oui. A vous d'imaginer leur allure._

_(3)euh... Imaginez un serpent ayant quatre crochets au lieu de deux, des ailes dans le dos et ayant un poison aussi mortel que le basilic_

_(4) animal aquatique de ma création et étant un espèce protégée depuis quelques siècles maintenant de même que le Celtius._

_(5) démon un peu particulier et relativement puissant_

_(6) ici pour ceux qui connaissent je me réfère au centurion des ténèbres Ténébrae dans Tales of Symphonia: dawn of the new world. Je précise que mes élémentales auront l'apparence et le nom de la plupart des centurions du jeu. Et comme dit dans le disclamer, ils ne m'appartiennent pas_

_(7) à partir de maintenant DCFM pour pas tout réécrire à chaque fois_


	6. Premiers cours et nouvelles amitiés

_Note: bonsoir ou bonjour (ça dépend d'où vous êtes ^^) voici la suite attendu. Désolée pour le petit retard mais jsuis en période d'exams._

_Je tiens à remercier les courageux pour leurs reviews._

_Je remercie ma Bêta JosyEvans pour sa correction et ses idées sans qui j'aurai beaucoup de mal._

_Note2: Cette fic est légèrement UA à cause de certains événements. Certains persos seront OOC pour les besoins de la fic. __Ceci étant dit bonne lecture et laissez des reviews pour vos impressions__. Enjoy ^^_

Titre: Le chant des âmes

Base: Harry Potter

Auteur: Akayui

Couples: Harry/?, Lucius/Severus, Draco/?, Rémus/Sirius et peut être d'autres

Genre: Romance/fantasy, UA, M-preg

Disclamer: Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et un perso qui viendra plus tard, tous les persos appartiennent à JKR, de même que les centurions appartiennent à Namco.

Résumé: Tout le monde connaît le célèbre Harry Potter, mais qui connaît vraiment Harry? Et si Harry n'était pas un Potter? Et s'il n'était pas vraiment lui? Un changement est en court mais sera-t-il bénéfique ou non pour les sorciers? Dumbledore est-il vraiment un gentil papy gâteau?

**_"dialogue";**

"_pensées_";

_"__télépathie__";_

_**"fourchelangue"**_

**Le chant des âmes:**

_Chapitre 5 :_

Après un bon festin, tous les élèves partirent rejoindre leur dortoir, Gaby en compagnie de Luna discutait tranquillement ravi qu'une personne veuille le connaître pour lui et, non pas pour son nom. Luna Lovegood était une élève de sa maison âgée d'un an de moins qu'Harry Potter, soit un an de plus que lui _comme tous ceux de sa maison. Il l'ignorait encore, mais sa nouvelle compagne était parfois surnommée « Loufoca » par ses camarades. En l'observant à la dérobée, elle possédait des cheveux d'un blond sale et des yeux protubérants, et « dégageant une aura de folie douce ». Rapidement, Luna lui dévoila sa famille : son père, Xénophillius Lovegood, était le directeur du _Chicaneur_. Sa mère étant morte dans une expérience qui a mal tournée et à laquelle avait assisté Luna lorsqu'elle avait neuf ans. Depuis, elle était capable de voir les Sombrals. Gaby se fit une note de demander à son mapa ce qu'était un Sombral. Ils se quittèrent en bas des escaliers, chacun allant dans son dortoir.

Lorsque Gaby entra dans son dortoir, il ne put que constater que l'ambiance était bien loin de celle qu'il avait découvert les années précédentes. La première différence concernait la disposition des lits : au lieu du simple lit à baldaquin des gryffondors, se trouvait une mezzanine sous laquelle, un espace de travail était aménagé grâce à un bureau en chêne massif et une étagère prête à recevoir ses livres, soulignant l'importance des études auxquelles s'attachait tant sa maison. Cet aménagement imposant permettait d'accueillir non cinq compagnons de chambres, mais quatre. Comme il s'y attendait la décoration divergeait du rouge et or, les tapisseries bleu et bronze, aux couleurs de sa maison, habillait les murs, dans une ambiance apaisante.

Il prit ensuite le temps d'observer ses compagnons, celui ayant le lit à gauche de la porte était de taille normale pour douze ans, blond et ayant des yeux vert d'eau rieurs. Son voisin était un peu plus grand, des cheveux bruns avec deux mèches rouges sur le visage et des yeux bleu lagon. Enfin le dernier, étant celui placé à coté de Gaby, était le plus grand des trois, ses cheveux étaient dorés sauf les pointes qui étaient noires et ses yeux avaient une couleur ambré qui pour une raison quelconque rassura Gaby. Il sentait une connexion s'établir entre lui et ce jeune homme. A la place des reproches auxquels il s'attendait à recevoir, ses nouveaux colocataires se présentèrent respectivement sous les noms de Rori Brand, Linus Flanigan et Axel Roadster, et lui proposèrent leurs aides pour son installation. Heureux de ne pas se faire rejeter, Gaby accepta la proposition, et tout en rangeant ses affaires, il en apprit un peu plus sur sa maison, et son fonctionnement. Une fois finis, les quatre jeunes décidèrent de discuter un peu pour mieux se connaître puis partirent se coucher. Malgré sa crainte de dormir seul, Gaby ne fit pas de cauchemars cette nuit et dormit paisiblement sous le regard attentif de Tenebrae.

Le lendemain, Gaby accompagné de sa nouvelle amie, se rendit dans la grande salle pour son petit-déjeuner. Il croisa son grand frère et son groupe de serpentards sur la route et l'interpella calmement. Celui-ci se retourna et fit un geste qui choqua ses amis serpents : il sourit et pas un sourire ironique ou hautain, non un vrai sourire.

**_ « Gaby, p'tit ange, tu vas bien ? » **s'enquit-il en l'examinant de l'œil, **« Comment c'est passé ta première nuit avec les aigles ? J'espère qu'il te traite bien sinon tu peux être sûr que père s'occupera d'eux. »** lâcha-t-il sur un ton de menace envers quelques Serdaigle qui suivaient les deux plus jeunes.

_ **« C'est bon, ils sont sympas. Je te présente Luna Lovegood, on est de la même année et elle est très gentille avec moi. »** présenta Gabriel en montrant la jeune fille à ses côtés. Celle-ci donna un simple hochement de tête à l'héritier Malfoy avant de prendre le bras de son compagnon pour reprendre leur marche vers la grande salle.

Le jeune enfant offrit un petit sourire à son frère et suivit la jeune fille qui lui répétait qu'elle ne voulait pas que les Nargles mangent tous les fruits et viennoiseries. Hochant la tête en accord, Gaby salua son frère et suivi le groupe de Serdaigle plus âgés qui avait continués leur chemin ignorant simplement le groupe de serpentards, suivi par les plus petits. Loin de s'en offusquer, Draco se dirigea pareillement vers la grande salle sans répondre aux questions de ses amis sur ce le curieux échange auquel ils venaient d'assister. Un Malfoy ne se justifiait pas, tout de même !

Gaby s'installa à sa table aux cotés de Luna et commença son petit-déjeuner sous l'œil vigilant d'un certain maître des potions qui s'assurait que son chaton prenne des forces, mais également sous le regard calculateur d'un directeur. Terminant leur chocolat et leur jus de citrouille, Gaby et Luna reçurent leurs emplois du temps de la part de leur préfet :

_Emploi du temps :_

_Lundi :_

_-9h-11h: Sortilèges _

_-11h-13h : Potions (avec les gryffondors)_

_-13h-14h : Repas_

_-14h-16h: Botanique (avec les poufsouffles)_

_Mardi :_

_-9h-11h : Histoire de la magie_

_-11h-13h: Botanique (avec les poufsouffles)_

_-13h-14h : Repas_

_-14h-16h: Soins aux créatures magiques (avec les gryffondors)_

_-16h-18h : Runes anciennes (cours optionnel)_

_Mercredi :_

_-9h-11h: Métamorphose (avec les serpentards)_

_-11h-13h : Défense contre les forces du mal (avec les serpentards)_

_-13h-14h : Repas_

_-14h-16h: Divination (cours optionnel)_

_Jeudi :_

_-9h-13h : Potions (avec les gryffondors)_

_-13h-14h : Repas_

_-14h-16h: Sortilèges_

_-16h-18h : Botanique (avec les poufsouffles)_

_-19h : Repas_

_-00h : Astronomie ( cours optionnel mixte) _

_Vendredi :_

_-9h-13h: DCFM (avec les serpentards)_

_-13h-14h : Repas_

_-14h-16h: Métamorphose (avec les serpentards)_

_-16h-18h : Histoire de la magie_

_Samedi :_

_-9h13h : Soins aux créatures magiques (avec les gryffondors)_

_-Temps libre_

_Dimanche :_

_-Temps libre _

Gaby regarda sa semaine plutôt chargée due aux trois cours optionnels qu'il avait pris. Pour autant, il ne s'inquiéta pas pour l'organisation des devoirs. Il remarqua que Luna avait le même emploi du temps, ils seraient donc toujours ensembles. Cette constatation le fit sourire et ce fut joyeusement que les deux sorciers sortirent pour se rendre à leur premier cours. Seulement au moment de passer les portes de la grande salle, Gaby fut bousculé par un garçon plus grand, il se retourna pour lui demander de s'excuser et tomba sur... Ronald Weasley.

**_ « Alors comme ça la fouine a un petit parasite avec lui. »** ricana Ron, **« Quand je pense qu'en plus c'est Snape qui est votre parent, brrr ça me donne la nausée. Mais faut pas s'étonner avec les serpents. » **continua-t-il.

Un lourd silence s'abattu sur la salle, chacun retenait son souffle voulant savoir comment se terminerait cette bataille. Surtout que pour une fois elle ne concernait pas Gryffondor/Serpentard mais Gryffondor/Serdaigle. Tandis que les gryffondors – à l'exception de trois membres- se fendaient la poire, un serpentard revint sur ses pas en fulminant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter, discrètement, un sortilège sur la belette, Ronald fut cloué au sol par une énorme panthère dont les crocs étaient très près de sa jugulaire.

Tenebrae, qui avait senti depuis la chambre que son petit maître était en danger, s'en était échappé afin de parvenir aux côtés de ce dernier et le protéger. Il sauta sur la menace : un grand garçon roux. Les crocs bien en vue, l'animal empêchait tout mouvement dangereux. Son instinct le poussa à renifler l'odeur de l'inconnu, afin d'en mémoriser les flagrances, et à sa plus grande horreur, il constata que ce dernier avait de curieux problèmes d'hygiène, l'usage du savon ne devait pas faire partie de ses gestes quotidiens. Gaby, sur le coup, surpris, se ressaisit et déclama d'une voix qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de son mapa :

_** « Weasley, si au départ je voulais essayer de te connaître sans le contexte de nos famille, je m'aperçois que cela aurait été une perte de temps. Tu ne me connais pas et pourtant tu te permets de ****me juger, dans ce cas je vais faire de même en ce qui te concerne. Pour ta gouverne, le félin sur toi est mon familier et un seul mot de ma part le conduirait à attaquer. Cependant par égard pour le reste des membres de ta famille que je ne connaît pas encore, je ne dirais rien. Tenebrae revient. » . **A contre cœur, le félin se leva de sa proie et retourna près de son maître. Gaby, d'une caresse sans effort, Tenebrae lui arrivant un peu au-dessus de sa taille, le gratifia pour son obéissance. Il remarqua à cet instant que la plupart des serdaigles et serpentards étaient derrière lui, baguette sortie près à le défendre si nécessaire.

Draco s'approcha de son frère, le plaça derrière son dos et toisa le rouquin au sol.

_ **« Weasel ! Pour avoir insulté un Malfoy, je devrais te faire souffrir. Seulement je vais me montrer magnanime et t'avertir simplement: ne pose plus jamais un de tes doigts sales sur mon frère ou je te jure que l'enfer sera un paradis à coté de ce que je te ferais vivre. » **menaça-t-il.

Il se retourna vers son frère. Il venait d'être rejoint par son amie blonde. Assuré qu'il était en compagnie acceptable, il hocha la tête brièvement, en signe de remerciement pour les aigles. Il sortit tel un prince suivi de sa cour de la grande salle. Les aigles se rapprochèrent de leur petit génie et s'apprêtèrent à sortir quand une voix aiguë retentis :

_ **« Minute la mini-fouine. D'où tu penses que toi et ton frère pouvaient menacer un autre élève ? » **rétorqua Hermione Granger, **« Sache que je vais signaler ce comportement au directeur qui prendra des mesures au sujet de ton monstre. N'est-ce pas Harry ? » **questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers le sauveur pensant avoir son soutien. Surprenant tout le monde, celui-ci éclata de rire et se rapprocha de Gaby, lui sourit et se retourna vers Hermione :

_ **« Hermione, Hermione, où est donc ton esprit supérieur ? » **railla-t-il, provoquant un rire général, **« Si l'on replace les faits, c'est Ron qui a engagé les hostilités. Malfoy y a juste répondu à sa manière et en ce qui concerne le félin, je pense que Gabriel a une autorisation du directeur. » **finit-il en caressant la tête du dit félin, qui se mit à ronronner, sous les yeux écarquillés des gryffondors.

Gaby sourit à Harry qui lui retourna son sourire et lui tendis la main :

_ **« Harry James Potter, malgré mes différents avec ton frère et tes pères, j'espère qu'on pourra apprendre à se connaître. »** annonça-t-il.

_ **« Gabriel Célestin Malfoy, j'accepte ta proposition. Mais, j'y mets une condition. Mon frère et toi devraient toutefois cesser vos hostilités. Je me rends compte que vous demandez d'être amis immédiatement est illusoire et serait de toute façon inutile, mais j'ai grand espoir que dans un futur proche, vos relations s'améliorent de même pour ce qui concerne mes pères. Si tu refuses, je me verrais aux regrets de décliner ton offre.» **termina Gaby en tendant sa main au plus âgé.

Harry fut étonné de la condition. C'était compréhensible dans un sens que son vis-à-vis rechigne à engager une relation, toute amicale qu'elle soit avec l'ennemi attitré de son frère, mais il sentait qu'une raison tout autre se cachait devant la demande. Il la saisit, en voyant l'éclat de tristesse dans le regard améthyste du jeune Malfoy, jeté à ses 'anciens amis'. Il avait accordé dans son passé bien trop facilement des amitiés et offert sa confiance à des personnes qui étaient bien loin de la mériter. Aussi, ce fut sans protestation, qu'il serra la main fine tendue devant lui, promettant silencieusement une amitié sincère.

Sans plus aucun accident, Gaby et Luna partirent pour leur cours de même que les autres élèves encore un peu abasourdi du fait que Harry défende un Malfoy et ce contre ses deux meilleur ami. Le cours de Flitwick se déroula sans anicroche, Gaby et Luna firent gagnés vingt points chacun à leur maison, pour la plus grande joie des aigles et de leur directeur de maison. Vint enfin le cours de prédilection de Gaby, il lui tardait de voir son mapa en cours. Seul bémol, les gryffondors lui jetaient des regards noirs et notamment une rouquine qu'il reconnut comme Ginny Weasley. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et les élèves entrèrent. Le professeur parla :

_ **«****Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. »**dit-il.

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot. Snape avait le don de maintenir sans effort le silence dans une classe.

_ **« Ici on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si ****vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. » **termina-t-il.*_. _

__ _**« Bien, aujourd'hui vous allez 'tenter' de faire un Philtre de confusion, qui peut me dire quelles sont ses caractéristiques ? »** demanda-t-il en tournant son regard onyx vers les élèves qui restèrent muet de peur de représailles surtout avec les gryffondors. Puis une main timide se leva.

**_ « Oui, M. Malfoy ? »** dit le professeur avec une intonation moins cassante dans la voix.

**_ « Le Philtre de confusion rend, comme son nom l'indique, confus toute personne qui en boit. Cependant il faut le manier avec prudence car il est dangereux, il peut rendre les gens trop téméraires et des accidents graves peuvent en découler. » **termina Gaby sous le regard fier bien que discret de son mapa.

_ **« Excellent M. Malfoy, dix points pour Serdaigle. Les ingrédients sont au tableau, vous avez deux heures. » **termina Snape d'un ton sec.

Deux heures, quatre chaudrons explosés, quatre-vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et trente points en plus pour Serdaigle plus tard, tous les élèves se rendaient à la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Apercevant son frère, Gaby laissa Luna avec ses amies en l'informant qu'il allait voir Draco. Elle lui sourit et lui dit qu'ils se verraient en cours. Sur ces mots Gaby pris la direction de son frère qui venait de passer la grande porte. Pris dans ses pensées, il rentra dans un garçon beaucoup plus grand que lui, qui l'empêcha de tomber sur les fesses, il s'excusa et porta son regard améthyste pour tomber sur... Victor Krum.

_ **« Il n'y a pas de prroblème, petit. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ? » **ronronna le russe de sa voix gave, **« Voudrrais-tu m'accorrder un peu de ton temps aujourrd'hui, s'il te plaît ? » **demanda le russe.

_ **« Eh bien...si tu veux...je finis les cours à 16h...on peut se voir après...à la bibliothèque...vers 17h...si ça te déranges pas. »** bégaya le petit brun, légèrement impressionné par la stature du bulgare.

_ **« J'en serrai rravi petit, à tout à l'heurre alorrs. » **répondis Krum avant de partir.

Gaby rentra alors dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers son frère pour s'asseoir entre lui et un grand garçon à la peau mate, Il se fit la réflexion que l'ensemble des élèves avaient la fâcheuse tendance à paraître grands, à côté de lui. Puis, ses pensées retournèrent vers l'étrange altercation qu'il venait de subir. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se demandait pour quelles raisons poussaient Victor Krum, attrapeur mondialement connu à s'intéresser à lui, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Il n'avait rien d'intéressant, il se qualifiait même des plus banales : petit, dont le physique s'apparentait à celui d'une fille, aucun muscle, des courbes gracieuses, une taille fine, malgré tous les soins et les potions nutritives de son père. Certes, il oubliait facilement que son héritage Lutharis, influençait énormément son apparence, mais en observant le charisme et la beauté de son frère et de son père, il se trouvait 'fade' à côté d'eux. La voix de Draco le sortit des pensées maussades :

_ **« Gaby enfin te voilà, qu'y a-t-il tu as l'air un peu pâle ? » **s'inquiéta le serpentard mais avant que Gabriel puisse répondre on entendit à l'autre bout de la salle :

**_ « Je vous l'avais dit ! Ce gosse est un serpentard. Le choixpeau a du se planter dans la répartition. »** ricana Ron provoquant l'hilarité de la table des gryffondors. Les serpentards et Snape virent rouge seulement avant qu'il ne puisse retirer des points à la belette, il fut surpris d'entendre son chaton répliquer sans méchanceté mais en appuyant sur l'ignorance du gryffon.

_ **« Tu sais Weasley, ce n'est pas parce que je mange en compagnie de mon frère que je suis un serpentard. De plus il me semble que rien dans le règlement n'interdise d'aller voir des élèves d'autres maison et de manger à leur table. »** dit Gabriel en se servant un peu de pommes de terre au four.

_ **« Espèce de sale fils de mangemort ! » **s'écria Ron rouge de colère.

_ **« M. Weasley, vingt points en moins pour insulte sur votre camarade. » **tonna le professeur Snape sous le regard...approbateur ?, crut-il, de Minerva.

_ **« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas juste vous faites du favoritisme envers ceux de votre espèce. » **grogna Ron sans réfléchir.

_ **« M. Weasley ! Encore dix points en moins pour gryffondor et une retenue pour vous avec Rusard ce soir à 20h. » **cria la directrice des lions, **« J'espère que vous êtes fier, grâce à vous Gryffondor commence l'année avec un décompte négatif. »** termina-t-elle indignée par un élève de sa maison.

Ron s'assit sous le regard noir de ses compères qui pour le coup ne riaient plus et le repas continua tranquillement. Gaby raconta sa matinée à Draco et l'entretien avec Krum, puis il se dirigea en compagnie de Luna vers leur prochain cours.

La journée se passa sans plus d'incident, Gaby et Luna rapportèrent encore des points à leur maison puis quand le cours fut fini, la plupart des serdaigles se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque pour commencer les devoirs du premier jour, les plus âgés aidant les plus jeunes. Gaby terminait son devoir de potion lorsque Krum se présenta devant lui, il dit à Luna qu'il la retrouverait plus tard. Celle-ci se contenta de lui sourire et de le mettre en garde contre les Nargles. Gaby sourit et suivit Krum près du lac. Une fois assit un rocher plat, Gaby entama la conversation :

_ **« Pourquoi tenais-tu, tant que ça à passer du temps avec moi ? »** questionna-t-il.

_ **« Il y a plusieurrs rr****aisons à cela, mais l'une des prrincipales est que je****te trrouve intérresssant. Hierr soirr en rrentrrant dans la grrande salle, lorrsque je t'ai vu, j'ai crru voirr un ange. Ce n'est pas pourr me moquer mais tu as l'airr si petit et frragile que je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloirr te connaitrre et êtrre ton ami. » **répondit l'aîné.

_ **« Je sais bien que je suis pas bien grand et bien gros pour douze ans. Mais père dit que je vais vite grandir. Je veux bien être ton ami à condition que tu acceptes les miens. »** sourit Gaby.

Le bulgare accepta et ils discutèrent ensemble jusqu'à que Gaby doive rentrer pour un rendez-vous à l'infirmerie. L'étudiant étranger observa le petit ange partir et se dit que le premier pas s'était bien passé. Après leur discussion, il était encore plus décider à protéger l'enfant. Il se dégageait de lui tant d'innocence et de gentillesse que Viktor ne sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à cet ange. En le voyant disparaître une fois la porte franchie, il se fit la promesse de toujours de le surveiller, à la manière d'un grand frère.

Gaby se rendit à l'infirmerie, son mapa l'attendait devant la porte. Ils se sourirent et entrèrent. Aussitôt, Poppy Pomfresh se 'jeta' sur son patient et lui fit passer le contrôle médical demandé par Severus. Le résultat satisfit Severus, si on faisait abstraction de la légère carence en calcium qui demeurait présente, Gaby se portait bien mieux sur le plan physique. Les deux Lutharis saluèrent l'infirmière et partirent prendre un dîner bien mérité.

Ainsi s'acheva la première journée de cours de Gabriel.

_Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre qui est plus cours que le précédant, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Merci de laissez vos impressions par reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir._

_Ensuite je voudrai savoir comment vous voulez que se passe la deuxième rencontre Cédric/Gaby, puis avec qui vous voudriez que Draco soit en couple :_

_1- un garçon de l'école,_

_2- une fille de l'école,_

_3- un perso qui n'existe pas et que je ferai apparaître prochainement ( fille ou garçon dites moi)_

_* Le discours de Snape est tiré du Livre 1 de Harry Potter et appartient à JKR_

_Voilà merci d'avoir lu et de répondre, bye bye et à bientôt ^^_


	7. Serment et agression

_Note: bonsoir ou bonjour (ça dépend d'où vous êtes ^^) voici la suite attendu._

_Je tiens à remercier les courageux pour leurs reviews et aussi ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de mettre mon histoire en story alert. Merci à vous_

_Je remercie ma Bêta JosyEvans pour sa correction et ses idées sans qui j'aurai beaucoup de mal._

_Note2: Cette fic est légèrement UA à cause de certains événements. Certains persos seront OOC pour les besoins de la __fic. __Ceci étant dit bonne lecture et laissez des reviews pour vos impressions__. Enjoy ^^_

Titre: Le chant des âmes

Base: Harry Potter

Auteur: Akayui

Couples: Harry/?, Lucius/Severus, Draco/?, Rémus/Sirius et peut être d'autres

Genre: Romance/fantasy, UA, M-preg

Disclamer: Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et un perso qui viendra plus tard, tous les persos appartiennent à JKR, de même que les centurions appartiennent à Namco.

Résumé: Tout le monde connaît le célèbre Harry Potter, mais qui connaît vraiment Harry? Et si Harry n'était pas un Potter? Et s'il n'était pas vraiment lui? Un changement est en court mais sera-t-il bénéfique ou non pour les sorciers? Dumbledore est-il vraiment un gentil papy gâteau?

**_"dialogue";**

"_pensées_";

_"__télépathie__";_

_**"fourchelangue"**_

**Le chant des âmes:**

_Chapitre 6 :_

Le lendemain matin se passa très bien pour Gaby, le duo qu'il formait avec Luna trouva un nouveau membre sous la présence d'Axel qui pour une raison quelconque ne voulait plus s'éloigner du petit brun qu'était son camarade de chambre. Nos trois amis se rendaient à la grande salle pour le déjeuner de midi quand ils tombèrent sur une surprenante situation : Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter discutaient sans insultes ni coups. À cette vue, Gaby sourit de toutes ses dents devant l'air choqué d'Axel et celui à l'ouest de Luna. Il tira ses amis pour s'approcher de son frère et d'Harry, il les salua et leur demanda comment ils allaient.

**_ « Ma foi, ce mati****n s'est bien pa****ssé et Potter et moi avons décidé****de repartir à zéro. Je do****is admettre qu'il n'est pas si stupide pour un ****gryffon****dor. »** commenta l'aîné des Malfoy.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de rétorquer :

**_ « Quan****t**** à moi, j'avoue que tu n'es peut-être pas aussi snob ****que tu ne le parais. »** argua le griffon avec le sourire.

Gaby rit de l'entente de son frère et de Harry, il ignorait encore pourquoi, mais il trouvait la présence du gryffondor rassurante et apaisante, un peu comme celle de Draco, alors qu'il ne le connaissait que de vue.

Le déjeuner se passa sans souci, puis vint l'heure du courrier. Des centaines de hiboux entrèrent et sortirent une fois leur mission du dépôt des colis fut effectué quand soudain un aigle royal vint se poser devant Gaby. Celui-ci sourit en reconnaissant Empereur, l'aigle de son père, il prit la lettre et donna un morceau de lard à l'animal majestueux, qui s'était posé sur son épaule tout en prenant garde de ne pas blesser son petit maître avec ses serres.

Draco vint se placer près de son frère pour lire la lettre avec lui, celle-ci disait :

_Mes c__hers fils,_

_En tout premier lieu je tiens, Gabriel, à te féliciter pour ta répartition. Ta place à Serdaigle n'entache aucunement l'honneur de la famille. Cette maison est, sans aucun doute possible, la mieux adaptée à ton caractère._

_J'ai par ailleurs appris, par Severus, le déroulement de votre première journée à tous deux. Severus s'est révélé être très content de toi Gaby. Je ne peux qu'exprimer ma fierté pour ta maîtrise face au jeune Weasley et ses propos désobligeants… Mais également, grâce à ton comportement studieux, et les points que tu as offerts à ta maison._

Une jolie couleur rose s'installa sur les joues de Gabriel en lisant ces quelques mots, il continua sa lecture avec un sourire encore plus grand.

_Draco, quant à toi (je me doute que tu dois être en train de lire au-dessus de l'épaule de ton frère), sache que la protection que tu offres à ton petit frère ne peut que me remplir de joie, de fierté et d'apaisement. Tu parviens à protéger Gaby, tout en conservant ton statut de prince des serpents, un exploit que peu de Malfoy sont parvenus à remplir aux fils des années._

_Continuez vos efforts pour votre travail scolaire. N'oubliez pas d'être plus malin que les autres._

_Je vous attends, vous et votre Mapa, impatiemment pour Noël, afin de vous revoir._

_Bien à vous, votre père_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. _

Gaby était heureux. Malgré qu'il ne soit pas à Serpentard, ses pères ne lui tenaient pas rigueur de sa maison, au contraire, ils en éprouvaient une grande joie. Il avait craint pendant un instant que ses pères le rejette pour ne pas être dans la maison du Serpent et qu'il se retrouve de nouveau à devoir vivre avec les Dursley. Il se retourna vers Draco et lui offrit un immense sourire de joie. Son frère, également heureux d'avoir rendu son père fier, lui rendit son sourire bien que plus discret. Gaby rangea la lettre dans son sac et demanda à Empereur d'aller à la volière, en attendant sa réponse. L'aigle, tout content de pouvoir rendre service à son mignon petit maître et se reposer pas la même occasion, s'envola gracieusement. Accompagné de Luna et Axel, Gaby salua son frère et partit pour son prochain cours : Soins aux créatures magiques.

Le trio de bronze, se rendit dans la cour du château, près de la cabane de leur professeur, ils avaient cours avec les rouges et fois tout le monde présent, Hagrid commença son cours :

**_ « Bonjour les enfants, pendant les prochains cours, nous allons étudier les créatures représentan****t les différentes maison****s**** de Poudlard, et nous allons commencer par celle de Gryffondor. » **déclara le demi-géant avec le sourire.

Les gryffondors crièrent de joie tandis que les serdaigles restèrent plus calmes. Les élèves s'approchèrent d'un enclos où se trouvaient deux magnifiques griffons doré élèves se positionnèrent autour de l'enclo**s**, Gaby était impressionné par la beauté et les prestances de ces créatures.

**_ « Bien, qui peut me donner les caractéristiques de ****ces animaux ? » **questionna le professeur en regardant ses élèves. Les mains de Luna et de Gaby se levèrent en synchrone. **« Oui M. ****Malfoy ? »**

**_ « Le ****griffon****, au même titre que son cousin l'hippogriffe, est une créature hybride entre aigle et lion. On dit que c'est un animal noble, qui est très ****protecteur et très possessif envers son territoire et son clan. » **énonça tranquillement Gaby.

_** « Excellent, M. Malfoy ! Dix points pour Serdaigle. Alors****,**** comme l'a dit votre camarade... » **Hagrid continua son cours. Gaby trouvait les griffons vraiment intéressants par leurs natures et leurs comportements sociaux, cependant il fut attiré par une présence familière venat du fond de l'enclot. Il y remarqua un autre griffon mais différent des autres : celui-ci était blanc comme neige sauf les extrémités de ses plumes qui étaient d'une couleur vert émeraude.

_ **« Professeur, quel ****est ce ****griffon**** au fond de l'enclos ? » **questionna notre petit brun intrigué par la magnifique créature.

_ **« Le gryf…Par Merlin ! C'est bien la première fois qu'il se montre devant les autres celui-là ! Eh bien M. Malfoy pour répondre à votre question, il s'agit d'un ****griffon**** mirage **_(1) _**: la ****couleur de ses plumes et de son pelage font qu'il se dissimule sans effort dans le ciel, grâce à sa rapidité. Mais, il a également l'étonnante capacité de se rendre invisible pour se protéger. Puisque vous êtes celui à l'avoir vu, vous allez pouvoir le tou****cher en premier. » **sourit le demi-géant en soulevant un Gaby tétanisé. Puis il le plaça à deux mètres de la créature et ce ne fut, que lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent que Gaby comprit le pourquoi de cette présence familière.

_ _« Tu es un élémental__e__ p__as vrai ? Comme Tenebrae ? _Affirma plus qu'il ne demanda, le petit sorcier.

_ _« En __effet, je suis Ventus, élémentale du vent. Comme vous l'avez ressenti, je suis votre protecteur.__Veuillez accepter mon serment jeune maître. »_ annonça la noble créature.

_ _« J'accepte à la condi__tion que tu arrêtes avec 'les jeunes maîtres' et que tu m'appelles Gabriel ou Gaby. »_ sourit l'enfant.

_ _« Entendu, Gabriel. Par la violence et la douceur de vent, moi, Ventus jure allégeance et fidélité à l'enfant de la Lune. »_ énonça Ventus.

_ **« J'accept****e. » **déclara Gaby. Et sous les yeux de la classe et du professeur, une lumière verte sortie du griffon pour venir se fondre dans le corps du sorcier. Tandis que Gaby se retournait pour expliquer ce qui venait de se passer à Hagrid, Ventus se mit derrière lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son protégé.

_ **« Eh bien M. Malfoy je suis impressionné, non seulement vous pa****rvenez à faire sortir ce timide animal**** de sa tanière mais ****également à ****vous ****lier**** avec un serment. C'est incroyable surtout pour votre jeune âge. » **annonça un Hagrid euphorique qui se disait que ce Malfoy était très différent des autres. Il comptait d'ailleurs poser quelques questions au jeune enfant au sujet de son familier félin.

_ **« En fait professeur.. »** commença Gaby le rouge aux joues, **« Il m'est arrivé la même chose avec Tenebrae . D'ailleurs... Tenebrae ! »** appela Gaby et deux secondes plus tard la panthère apparue dans un tourbillon de ténèbres.

_ _« Que puis-je pour vous ? »_ demanda-t-il télépathiquement, de manière à ce que chaque personne l'entende.

_** « Pourrais-tu prévenir le professeur Snape que Ventus vient de me trouver ? Je pense que je risque de devoir aller chez le di****recteur aussi. » **dit Gabriel un peu inquiet à l'idée de voir le directeur.

_ _« Entendu j'y vais de ce pas. Ventus ravi de te revoir dans ces conditions, après tout, notre dernière rencontre remonte à quelques siècles n'est-ce pas ?__ »_ronronna le félin en direction du griffon.

_ _« Moi aussi mon ami, moi aussi. En effet cela fait fort longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vu, et je suis d'autant plus ravi que cette fois nous servons le même maître. »_ rétorqua Ventus.

Tenebrae disparut quelques secondes plus tard dans l'ombre. Le cours se termina sans d'autre événement notable. Toutefois, Gaby se retrouva avec un nouvel admirateur en la présence d'Hagrid, qui lui fit promettre de venir le voir souvent afin de parler de ses familiers et autres créatures, et des ennemis plus importants chez les griffons entourant Ginny.

La journée se termina vite et comme il l'avait prédit, Gaby se retrouva chez le directeur, seul. Inutile de dire combien il était inquiet de se retrouver ainsi face à cet homme, qui lui avait fait tant de mal par le passé et qui, il n'en doutait pas, tenterait de le manipuler encore une fois. Il entra dans le bureau après y avoir été autorisé et se détendit dès qu'il entendit Fumseck chanter, et plus encore, lorsque le phœnix se posa sur son épaule sous le regard ahuri de Dumbledore.

_ **« Eh bien mon garçon, tu es plein de sur****prise ! D'abord ****un félin, puis un ****griffon**** et maintenant Fumseck qui semble beaucoup t'apprécier. »** sourit le vieil homme.

Gaby haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il n'y était pour rien. Le directeur repris son discours se voulant paternaliste mais, Gaby sentait bien que le vieil homme tentait de lire son esprit afin de trouver un moyen de le mettre sous sa coupe. Cette intrusion ne fit que renforcer encore plus le sentiment de mal l'être de l'enfant.

Alors qu'il luttait inconsciemment contre la présence du directeur, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser apparaître un Severus Snape furieux qui sans rien comprendre se trouva avec un petit brun tremblant dans les bras. Reprenant ses esprits, il susurra de sa voix basse et froide :

_ **« Albus, je croyais vous avoir demandé de me prévenir lorsque Gabriel était convoqué chez vous. En particulier à l'heure des repas. »** annonça-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur son fils.

**_ « Je vous prie de me pardonner Severus, mais je l'ai juste convoqué pour parler de son nouveau familier. De plus, Hagrid m'a fait part qu****e si le jeune Gabriel le voulait****, son ****griffon**** pouvait rester avec les autres. »** se justifia le sorcier avec un air se voulant penaud.

Cependant, le maître des cachots connaissant bien le vieux sorcier, ne s'attendrit pas face au ton pitoyable du directeur. Aussi il reprit, tout aussi furieux :

_ **« Peu importe, Gabriel ne doit en aucun cas rater un repas et surtout pas pour une discussion mi****nime, selon vos dires. »** trancha Severus, **« Bien si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous allons prendre congé. »** termina le potionniste et sans laisser le vieux argumenter, il partit avec son fils.

Il emmena Gaby dans les cachots afin de le calmer et de savoir ce qui c'était passé.

_** « Chaton, qu'y a-t-il ? Parles****-****moi, dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait. »** demanda Severus d'une voix douce et calme.

_** « Je...je...Il..a voulu...pénétrer mon es****prit. Il...n'a pas...réussi mais...je n'étais pas à l'aise. Je... Plus il tentait...****Et...plus je me sentais mal. »** sanglota Gaby.

_ **« Ccchuut du calme chaton, c'est fini. Je pense que tu es encore un peu jeune pour résister à un légimens tel que Dumbledo****re. Bien, tu vas manger un peu puis je te raccompagnerai à ton dortoir. »** déclara Sev'. Gaby hocha la tête et se pelotonna contre son père.

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans encombre, Gaby était une fois de plus à la bibliothèque mais seul cette fois, Luna s'était éclipsée dès la fin du cours et Axel avait disparu depuis la veille. Gaby se sentait de plus en plus épuisé, son père lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait des conséquences de sa première pleine lune sous forme Lutharis. Après, la pleine lune lui donnerai des forces au lieu de les lui prendre. Intrigué par le rôle de la lune, il cherchait à obtenir des informations dans la bibliothèque. Un livre semblait traiter de ce sujet, mais ...trop haut pour lui. Il soupira une énième fois et tendit sa main dans un fol espoir de grandir quand une main plus grande se saisit du livre pour le lui tendre aussitôt. Il se retourna et tomba sur Diggory, une étrange sensation de déjà-vu le pris soudain, il revint à la réalité en entendant le rire du plus âgé :

_ **« Eh bien**** c'est la deuxième fois que nous nous rencontrons ainsi petit. Cela doit être le destin. »** affirma Cédric avec un air qui ne plut pas au plus jeune.

_ **« Merci encore pour le livre, Diggory. Alors tu as mis ton nom dans la coupe ? »** demanda-t-il, voulant changer de sujet et ayant vu le jeune homme le faire.

_** « En effet et je compte bien être sélectionné et gagner le tournoi. Si tu veux, je peux te montrer quelques sorts que tu apprendras plus tard. » **rétorqua l'adolescent en se rapprochant trop près au goût de Gaby.

Celui-ci n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Diggory le regardait : comme un morceau de viande de qualité. Il voulut se reculer mais, fut coincé par la bibliothèque, il déclara alors :

_ **« C'est gentil mais****,**** je n'ai pas le t****emps en ce moment, j'ai plusieurs devoirs à rendre donc je dois travailler. »** annonça le plus petit.

Il tenta de se soustraire mais il semblait que Cédric n'était pas de cet avis. Il le plaqua contre la bibliothèque, faisant tomber quelques livres et retint les poignets du plus jeunes au-dessus de sa tête. Gabriel commençait à trembler tandis que Cédric fourragea son nez dans le cou du plus jeune et inspira la douce fragrance qui en découlait :

_ **« Tu sens si bon, ta peau est si douce, je ne sais pas pourqu****oi mais je ne peux envisager qu'un autre te prenne à moi. Pourquoi ? Je ne devrais pas éprouver de tel sentiment pour un enfant mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je te veux ! »** finit-il par dire tout en léchant la peau du cou de Gaby.

Gaby tremblait de tous ses membres, ses pires cauchemars revenaient en force, des larmes de peurs coulèrent sur ses joues tandis que Cédric lui ouvrait sa robe tout en lui caressant le bas des reins. Puis d'un coup, Gaby s'écroula au sol, il releva la tête et fut choqué de ce qu'il vit : Harry tenait Cédric par le col et le frappait au ventre, mais le plus surprenant fut les yeux rouge sang qui fascinèrent Gaby. Le bruit de la bagarre amena Mme Pince, quelques élèves et un professeur, mais pas n'importe lequel : Snape. Il était venu s'assurer que son fils ne travaillait pas trop et qu'il s'offrait un peu de repos. Quelle fut sa surprise, lorsqu'il vit Potter cogner sur Diggory. Toutefois, il fut pris d'une rage sans nom, lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur la tenue débraillée de son fils et ses larmes. Faisant fi des autres, il tonna :

**_ « ****Que se passe-t-il ici ****? Potter, il suffit ! ».** Le dit Potter stoppa ses coups mais ne relâcha pas sa proie pour autant, ses yeux étaient toujours rouges signe de sa rage.

**_ « Professeur, Diggory était en train d'agresser Gabriel. »** grogna Harry.

**_ « C'est faux ! »** couina Cédric, **« Je l'aidais à prendre un livre ! ». **tenta-t-il de se justifier.

**_ « En lui arrachant sa robe ? Tu te fou****s**** de moi ou quoi Diggory ? T'as pas vu ses larmes ? T'as pas vu ses tremblements ? Merde tu allais le violer ! »** enragea Harry en serrant plus fort sa poigne sur le col de Cédric.

_ **« Suffit Potter ! Lâchez M. Diggory maintenant ! » **siffla Snape, puis il se retourna contre son fils qui tremblait et pleurait toujours, **« Gaby, chaton, calme toi. Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là. »** dit-il doucement en prenant son fils dans les bras. Celui-ci agrippa la robe de son père comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Une fois son fils calé contre lui, il reprit :

_ **« Bien, M. Diggory, cent points en moins pour tentative de viol sur mineur et soy****ez sûr qu'une ****fois, que Gabriel sera remis de ses émotions et qu'il pourra nous faire un résumé de la situation, il ne vous restera plus qu'à faire v****os valises. M. Potter, cinquante points en plus pour avoir aidé votre camarade. Veuillez, je vous prie**** con****duire M. Diggory à l'infirmerie puis chez le directeur. »** ordonna Snape en partant pour les cachots, son fils dans les bras.

* * *

Gaby mis tout le week-end à se remettre de son agression, Diggory fut renvoyé **(2)** malgré les arguments de Dumbledore voulant l'innocenter. Snape avait passé la journée à consoler son fils avec l'aide de Draco. Puis ses amis étaient venus le voir, Luna lui avait déposé simplement un baiser sur le front tandis qu'Axel lui promit que rien ne lui arriverai, de même que Harry qui se fit la note mentale de surveiller ce petit ange aux yeux améthyste.

Le lundi, Gaby sortit enfin de sa bulle de protection et revint vers les siens, Draco et Harry le suivaient comme son ombre, ses amis le protégèrent avec un peu plus de distance. A l'heure du petit-déjeuner, Empereur arriva avec une lettre rouge et se posa devant le directeur. Celui-ci regarda l'aigle surpris avant de prendre la lettre, l'aigle lui jeta un air furieux et partit près du petit maître. Dumbledore ouvrit l'enveloppe et la voix d'un Lucius Malfoy très en colère en sortit :

__ MONSIEUR LE DIRECTEUR ! COMMENT SE FAIT-IL QUE MON FILS DE DOUZE ANS AIT FAILLI SE FAIRE VIOLER PAR UN ADOLESCENT DE DIX-SEPT ANS DA__NS VOTRE ECOLE ? JE VOUS PREVIENS QU'AU PROCHAIN PROBLEME DE CE GENRE, VOUS AUREZ MES AVOCATS SUR LE DOS ET LE MINISTERE EN PRIME ! C'EST INADMISSIBLE ! _

La grande salle fut pour la première fois depuis des années, silencieuse. Chacun des étudiants étant surpris par la lettre et la menace non déguisée du Lord envers le Directeur. Ils attendaient tous, la réaction de celui qui était considéré comme le plus grand mage du siècle, qui était à cet instant muet de stuppeur. Puis, à leur plus grand étonnement, Lucius Malfoy poursuivit, d'une vois plus calme :

_M. Potter, l'assistance __portée__ à mon fils ca__det est d'autant plus apprécié__e__ au vu__ de nos relations passées. Quand à toi Gabriel, sache que ce crime ne restera pas impuni._

Puis, la lettre se déchira devant le directeur qui avait perdu quelques couleurs. Le silence se perdura encore quelques minutes dans la grande salle avant que les élèves ne se remettent à parler. Certains se demandaient encore, comment le directeur allait réagir? De quoi serai capable le Lord Malfoy au prochain accident consernant un de ses fils?

Gaby écrivit vite fait un petit merci à son père avant de donner le papier à Empereur qui prit son envol après une caresse de son petit maître.

C'est ainsi que commença une nouvelle semaine riche en émotion pour notre petit brun que le destin n'a pas fini de surprendre.

_À Suivre_

(1) _coul__eur et espèce totalement inventées de même que la description des __griffon__s_

(2) _je sais que j'ai été méchante avec Cédric et qu'il doit normalement participer au tournoi mais ainsi il ne mourra pas._

_Laissez des reviews, à bientôt pour la suite._


	8. Champion, révélation et première épreuve

_Note: bonsoir ou bonjour (ça dépend d'où vous êtes ^^)._

_Vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai été atteinte de la plus grave maladie dont un auteur puisse souffrir : Le syndrome de la page blanche. Enfin voici la suite attendu._

_Je tiens à remercier les courageux pour leurs reviews et aussi ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de mettre mon histoire en story alert. Merci à vous_

_Je remercie ma Bêta JosyEvans pour sa correction et ses idées sans qui j'aurai beaucoup de mal._

_Note2: Cette fic est légèrement UA à cause de certains événements. Certains persos seront OOC pour les besoins de la fic. __Ceci étant dit bonne lecture et laissez des reviews pour vos impressions__. Enjoy ^^_

_**Rappel **__**: Gabriel**__** a douze ans mais il est en troisième année, il a donc deux ans de moins que Harry et Draco, et un an de moins que les élèves de sa classe. Luna Lovegood a treize ans dans ma fic donc elle est en troisième année avec Gaby et Axel.**_

Titre: Le chant des âmes

Base: Harry Potter

Auteur: Akayui

Couples: Harry/?, Lucius/Severus, Draco/?, Rémus/Sirius et peut être d'autres

Genre: Romance/fantasy, UA, M-preg

Disclamer: Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et Axel Roadster, tous les persos appartiennent à JKR, de même que les centurions appartiennent à Namco.

Résumé: Tout le monde connaît le célèbre Harry Potter, mais qui connaît vraiment Harry? Et si Harry n'était pas un Potter? Et s'il n'était pas vraiment lui? Un changement est en court mais sera-t-il bénéfique ou non pour les sorciers? Dumbledore est-il vraiment un gentil papy gâteau?

**_"dialogue";**

"_pensées_";

_"__télépathie__";_

_**"fourchelangue"**_

**Le chant des âmes:**

_Chapitre 7 :_

**_ « Voici le moment tant attendu où les noms des champions vont être tirés au sort ! »** annonça Dumbledore en s'approchant de la coupe de Feu. Un premier papier sortit et il le prit entre ses doigts pour lire le nom.

**_ « Le champion de Durmstrang sera Viktor Krum. »**. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueilli cette nouvelle, puis un second papier sortit.

**_ « La championne pour Beauxbâton sera Fleur Delacour. ».** Les françaises applaudirent bruyamment leur championne.

**_ « Le champion de Poudlard sera… Alexandre Radklif de Poufsouffle*! » **termina le vieux directeur.

Les quatre tables applaudirent le champion de l'école dans l'espoir qu'il s'agisse du grand vainqueur du tournoi.

**_ « Les trois champions vont à présent se rendre dans une pièce voisine afin que nous puissions leur donner quelques consignes de dernière minute ! »** reprit alors joyeusement le directeur avant d'être coupé par un nouveau rougeoiement de la coupe.

Un quatrième bout de parchemin en sortit. Dumbledore l'attrapa, le déplia et pâlit en jetant un coup d'œil au nom inscrit dessus.

**_ « Harry Potter ! » **souffla-t-il, avant de répéter plus fort le nom.

Harry s'était figé sur place. Beaucoup d'élèves de sa maison lui jetaient des regards étonnés, voire haineux, pour la majeure partie. Et la raison de cette simple haine s'expliquait par la jalousie de n'avoir pu participer au tournoi, à cause de la limite d'âge. Mais, parmi eux, une exception. Sous la forme de Ron et Hermione, ses soi-disant amis, qui ne le supportaient plus, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait depuis la rentrée commencé à prendre la défense des serpentards lors des affrontements avec les gryffondors... et cela était loin de correspondre à la vision qu'ils avaient de leur petit survivant.

**_ « M. Potter, s'il vous plaît ! »** rappela sèchement le directeur.

Jamais Harry n'aurait imaginé que le directeur puisse être en colère contre lui. Il se leva, et suivit le directeur jusqu'à la pièce, pour tenir la discussion à l'écart des étudiants. En entrant dans la salle, des éclats de voix l'accueillir.

**_ « As-tu mis ton nom dans la coupe ? »** demanda durement Albus.

**_ « Non, Monsie****ur ! »** s'exclama-t-il immédiatement en fixant le visage du vieil homme.

_ **« Mensonges ! »** rétorqua Mme Maxime.

**_ « Alors explique****-****moi comment ton nom est sorti de cette co****upe ? » **s'impatienta le vieil homme.

**_ « Je n'en sais rien ! »** déclara d'une voix froide le survivant, faisant se tendre chaque personne présente.

**_ « Il est possible que quelqu'un ait m****is le nom de ****M. Potter en le faisant passer pour le seul participant d'une quatrième école ! » **proposa Maugrey.

Le directeur se mit à marmonner dans sa barbe puis se tourna vers l'envoyé du ministère.

_ **« Mon cher Barty, je m'en remet à vous. » **déclara simplement Albus.

**_ « Malheureusement, la loi est claire. M. Potter est lié par un contrat magique, ****il n'a donc pas le choix****. ****S'il ****refuse, il mourra ! Il est dorénavant un champion du tournoi ! » **annonça Barty Croupton.

Dans la grande salle, les idées les plus farfelues fusaient de toutes parts. Gaby, assit à sa table, était inquiet pour Harry. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait un sentiment aussi important pour une personne qu'il venait tout juste de faire la rencontre. Ce genre de sentiment s'était renforcé depuis son agression mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, ou plutôt, il sentait qu'inconsciemment, les raisons ne pouvaient lui être données pour le moment. Plus il tentait de comprendre et plus il était confus. De la table des professeurs, Severus vit son fils s'éloigner du tumulte qui régnait dans la salle. Il comprit rapidement que ce dernier était en proie à de nombreuses interrogations, auxquelles il ne semblait pas parvenir à trouver de réponses. Il fronça les sourcils, alors qu'un sentiment d'impuissance le prenait face au malaise de son petit dernier.

Brusquement, Tenebrae apparut aux côtés de son maître. Sursautant, Gaby demanda la raison de l'apparition à son familier. Celui-ci lui annonça juste qu'il devait se rendre aux appartements de maître Severus après le dîner : une personne voulant lui parler l'y attendrait. Aussi vite qu'il s'était présenté, l'animal disparut dans un tourbillon de ténèbres, alors que les champions et les directeurs revenaient dans la salle. Harry, le visage fermé, passa devant tout le monde et sortit de la grande salle. Il se rendit dans son dortoir et décida d'écrire une lettre à la personne l'ayant recueilli à la naissance.

_Cher grand-père,_

_Je suis porteur d'une nouvelle étrang__e. En effet, je vien__s d'être choisi pour être le quatrième champion du tournoi de trois sorciers. Je te jure que je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans cette foutue coupe. Pourquoi voudrai-je risquer ma vie alors que je sens que mon âme-sœur commence à s'ouvrir au 'Lien' ?_

S'arrêtant pour penser aux différentes émotions qu'il sentait venir de Gabriel, un sourire éclaira son visage puis il repris sa plume :

_Le vieux glucosé était plutôt en rogne lorsqu'il a lu mon nom, je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son arme joue avec sa vie et menace son plan._

_Bien que cela ne m'enchante guère, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi et le clan d'entrer en jeu. Je veux dire qu'il me sera plus facile de me concentrer en sachant que le vieux n'a vraiment plus aucun droit sur ma vie et aussi pour être s__ûr que Gabriel et sa famille soient en sécurité. Je sais qu'il__s__ sont __des Lutharis et donc ne craignent rien mais Gaby est plus fragile que les trois autres, surtout depuis son agression_.

_Je te tien__drais au coura__nt de la suite._

_Bien à toi,_

_Harry James Potter-Sky._

Pliant le parchemin, Harry siffla à la fenêtre pour voir apparaître une chauve-souris qui prit la lettre et s'envola dans la nuit.

* * *

Gaby finit son repas qu'il avait tout juste entamé, et se rendit dans les appartements de son père. Lorsqu'il y entra, il vit Fumseck sur un des fauteuils du salon. Avant même que Gaby ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, une aura dorée et rouge entoura l'oiseau. À la place du volatile, qui s'était dressé quelques secondes auparavant, se trouvait un jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans tout au plus, avec des oreilles en pointes comme lui et toutes sortes de tatouage. Cet étrange inconnu était habillé avec un long kimono rouge vif à coutures brodées en rouge sombre d'une copie de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Sur le devant du kimono, qui laissait courir le tissu le long de ses jambes, un arbre brodé d'un fil d'or se dessinait tout le long du torse de la tunique. Le végétal représentait l'arbre sacré dans lequel il avait été enfermé pendant mille années par un mage noir avant d'être libérer par l'ambitieux Albus. Un pantalon du même rouge vif que le kimono accompagnait la tenue. Sur le coup de la surprise, Gaby se laissa choir sur sur le sol.

Riant doucement de la tête de son protégé, Fumseck se pencha et releva Gaby pour le mener sur le canapé. Une fois la surprise passée, Gaby questionna le jeune homme sur sa présence et surtout son apparence.

**_ « Pourquoi est-tu ici? Et pourquoi te transforme****s-tu maintenant, Fumseck ? »** questionna le petit sorcier.

**_ « J'ai toujours su me transformer, seulement je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Albus aussi ignore cette capacité. ****Il y a longtemps maintenant, ****les phénix étaient une race entière comme celle des hommes, ils pouvaient prendre forme humaine pour faciliter le commerce, les échanges... Mais les miens ont fini par disparaître et nous sommes devenus des 'familiers' pour les puissants sorciers qui ont aux fils années, oublier la vraie nature des phénix. »** expliqua le jeune homme.

Durant quelques minutes de silence, Fumseck se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Sentant la nostalgie le saisir, Fumseck décida de revenir à la raison de sa présence : les sentiments que Gaby ressentait envers Harry.

_ **« Je pense que vus les év****énements qui t'ont touchés, nous allons devoir parler du blocage de ta mémoire vu que tu n'en as aucun souvenir. J'aimerais que tu te concentres sur notre discussion dans le bureau du directeur, avant les vacances d'été. »** Commença Fumseck.

_ **« Je me souviens que tu m'avais dit de ne pas m'en faire, que ma famille viendrait me retrouver et surtout que je n'irai plus chez ces moldus. »** Annonça doucement le jeune Lutharis.

_ **« C'est vrai, je t'ai aussi fait part d'autres informat****ions. Ma****is pour le moment, tu ne t'en rappelles pas. Ta magie Lutharis instinctive, dite Lunaire, agit comme une barrière sur certains souvenirs. » **Dit l'oiseau.

_ **« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ****ma magie bloquerait certains de mes souvenirs ? »** Murmura Gaby.

_ **« Pour faire simple, ta magie Lunaire agit de manière propre afin de ne pas laisser ton passé obscurcir ton raisonnement par la peur. Par exemple, ne trouves-tu pas étrange d'être aussi à l'****aise avec autant d'étrangers, surtout lorsqu'on connaît les horreurs que tu as traversé et plus ****encore depuis l'agression de la semaine dernière ? »** Questionna le phœnix.

L'enfant ne répondit pas. Fumseck l'observa et décida qu'il pourrait donner une astuce à son protégé.

**_ « Je vais te dire un secret, Gaby. Lorsque l'on se sent mal ou que l'on a peur, notre magie agit d'elle-même pour nous soulager. Cependant, il arrive qu'elle ne comprenne pas notre mal et décide, dans ce cas, d'effacer tout ce qui s'en rapporte. C'est ce qu'il t'arrive. Ta magie ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu avais mal et peur en présence des autres. Ne sachant que faire, elle a plongé dans tes souvenirs afin de bloquer les images qui te faisaient le plus réagir : chez toi, le traitement de ton oncle. » **déclara-t-il.

_ **« Dans ce cas, que puis-je faire pour retrouver mes souvenirs ? Comment faire obéir ma magie ? »** plaida Gaby.

_ **« Sache que tu ne peux faire 'obéir' ta magie. Depuis ta naissance, c'est elle qui te protège. Elle est ton ****alliée et une part de toi, ****et non pas une arme comme le pense certains sorciers. Je vais t'apprendre à écouter et à parler avec ta magie****. U****ne fois ceci fait****,**** tu n'auras qu'à lui expliquer que tu veux reprendre tes souvenirs afin de pouvoir surmonter ton pas****sé. »** annonça Fumseck.

**_ « Que dois-je faire alors ? »** questionna le petit brun.

_ **« C'est simple. Fermes les yeux, respires calmement, puis concentres ton esprit et ton cœur vers la source d'énergie en toi. Tu la vois ? »,** hochement affirmatif du jeune garçon.** « Décris-la-moi, s'il te plaît. » **demanda-t-il.

_ **« Je vois une grosse boule argentée, elle ressem****ble à la lune avec beaucou****p de fils qui sortent et se dirigent un peu partout. Au-dessous de la lune, je vois un arbre blanc et une femme assise sur une de ses branches. »** annonça Gaby.

_ **« Intéressant. La lune et l'arbre représente ta source et ton équ****ilibre. La femme, elle, représente ta magie. Maintenant que tu es au cœur de ta magie, à toi de lui faire part de ton souhait mais n'oublie pas : tu te dois de la respecter autant qu'elle te respecte. »** signala le jeune homme.

Gaby écouta son aîné et partit faire la connaissance de sa magie. Il se concentra sur la jeune femme, puis, quelques instants plus tard, comme sur une bande vidéo, Gaby revu en intégralité sa conversation avec Fumseck dans le bureau du directeur. Il se rappela avec choc qu'Harry n'était autre que son âme-sœur. L'homme-oiseau lui dit aussi que pour une explication plus complète, il devrait en parler avec le premier concerné. Épuisé par toutes ces révélations, Gaby s'endormit sur le canapé, attendrit, Fumseck couvrit le jeune sorcier d'une couverture. Il laissa un mot et repris sa forme d'oiseau avant de partir. Lorsque Severus rentra dans son appartement, il soupira de soulagement en voyant son chaton endormi sur le canapé. Il lut rapidement le mot et amena son enfant dans sa chambre pour la nuit.

Le lendemain, Gaby se retrouva légèrement déboussolé de ne pas être dans son dortoir, mais il fut soulagé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur son mapa. Tous les deux se préparèrent et se rendirent dans la grande salle pour un bon petit-déjeuner. En entrant dans la salle, Gaby se fit attraper par une paire de bras puissants, qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à son grand-frère et amené à la table des serpentards juste aux côtés de son frère qui lui posa des questions auxquelles Gaby répondit. Peu après il rejoignit Luna, qui lui fit un bisou sur la joue, et Axel qui le prit dans une étreinte d'ours. Gabriel regarda vite fait à la table des lions et fut déçu de ne pas voir Harry. Gardant en mémoire le besoin qu'il avait de s'entretenir avec le griffon, le trio de bronze partit pour leur premier cours de la matinée.

* * *

Durant l'heure de potion, un élève de Gryffondor vint chercher Harry pour le test des baguettes et une interview avec Rita Skeeter. Il connaissait la réputation sulfureuse de cette bonne femme : celle de se faire un plaisir de détruire toutes les personnes célèbres. Le fait qu'il était un Potter, et le Survivant en faisait une cible de choix pour cette folle du potin. Entrant dans la salle, il remarqua une personne plutôt familière :

**_ « Ah ! M. Potter ! Comment allez-vous ? Votre baguette va bien? »** Demanda Ollivander les yeux brillants.

**_ ****« Elle va très bien monsieur, de même que son porteur je vous remercie. »** répondit simplement Harry au marchant.

Contrairement aux autres, Ollivander ne la testa pas, se contentant de la prendre dans les mains, pour l'observer. L'homme rendit la baguette à son propriétaire avec un sourire entendu, auquel Harry lui répondit sans hésiter. Un flash retentit dans la pièce, aveuglant l'ensemble des participants. Rita entra alors dans la pièce, vêtue d'un ensemble vert criard.

**_ « Voici donc les quatre champi****ons du tournoi. Quel quatuor charismatique ! Je suis Rita Skeeter, Reporter à la gazette du sorcier ! Mais ça vous le savez déjà. Ce que l'on veut savoir, c'est qui vous êtes, Vous ! Qu'est-ce qui fait de vous les quatre champions ? Moi, moi et moi voulons**** le savoir. Par qui allons-nous commencer ? Bon, on commence par le plus jeune ! » **enchaîna-t-elle en attrapant Harry par le bras.

Celui-ci jeta un regard blasé à son directeur qui haussa les épaules, impuissant.

**_ « Alors Harry ! Comment te sens-tu ? »** demanda Rita.

**_ « Bien ! Stressé et confus mais ça va. »** déclara-t-il.

**_ « Pourquoi avoir décidé de bafouer les règles et de mettre ton nom dans la coupe ? »** attaqua la journaliste.

**_ « Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe. Malgré le fait que j'aime l'aventure, je ne suis pas suicidaire à ce point. »** répondit-il franchement en tentant de ne pas penser à toutes ces fois où il s'était mis en danger.

**_ « Je vois**** ! Qu'en penseraient tes parents, s'ils étaient encore en vie? Seraient-ils fiers ou au contraire déçus de voir leur fils unique ignorer les règles ? »** continua-t-elle.

**_ « Je l'ignore car comme vous venez de le dire, ils sont morts. Mais je pense qu'ils s****eraient inquiets pour moi, fiers sans doute mais surtout furieux envers le directeur et le ministère ****pour m'obliger à y participer. Mais ils me soutiendraient quoiqu'il advienne. »** lâcha-t-il froidement.

**_ « Comment appréhendes-tu ce tournoi ? Après tout, ****tu es le plus jeune et tes camarades connaissent des sortilèges dont tu ignores tout. ». **minauda-t-elle.

**_ « Pour être franc, gagner ne m'importe pas vraiment. Je laisse cela à Alexandre. Je vais avant tout essayer de m'en sor****tir, de 'survivre' pour ne pas**** changer et de faire les épreuves sans me préoccuper des points attribués.**** Puisque quelqu'un a décidé que je devais faire ce tournoi, je vais lui prouver que même à quatorze ans, on peut y arriver. »** annonça le survivant.

**_ « Tes amis te soutiennent-ils ? » **questionna Rita.

**_ « Ceux dont je me soucis vraiment, me soutiennent et je leur en suis très reconnaissant. Mes frères aussi. Au moins, cette épreuve a le bon ton de me montrer tout ceux qui me sont ré****ellement proches. »** ricana-t-il en se rappelant les regards de ses 'amis'.

**_ « Qui sont ces 'frèr****es' que tu nommes ? »** demanda-t-elle intriguée.

**_ « Bien que cela ne vous concerne aucunement, je vais vous répondre. Ceux que j'appelle ****'frères' sont simpleme****nt les personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance. »** termina-t-il.

Rita le remercia brièvement et fit venir Fleur. Harry sortit de la salle après avoir salué toutes les personnes présentes et retourna en cours.

* * *

Lors de la pause de midi, Harry fut surpris de voir Gabriel l'attendre devant la grande salle, seul. Celui-ci s'approcha et demanda au survivant de le suivre, Harry vit une telle détermination dans son regard, qu'il obéit sans discuter. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle vide que Gaby protégea par une batterie de runes, avant de se tourner vers Harry :

_ **« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit au sujet du '**_**Lien'**_** ? » **questionna doucement le plus jeune.

_ **«**** Cela me paraît évident, je suis un demi-vampire, aussi appelé Dhampire, donc en tant que tel, je suis sans doute aussi possessif que ton frère lorsqu'il aura un Lutha. Pour notre espèce comme la vôtre dès que le **_**'Lien' **_**est reconnu par les deux parties, le dominant du couple fait tout pour se rapprocher de son dominé. Alors j'ai préféré laisser faire le temps et que tu acceptes de toi-même le '**_**Lien**_**' pour toi et non pas pour me faire plaisir. ****Cette conviction a été renforcé quand Fumseck m'a dit comme tu avais été traité chez ma 'tante'. »** déclara Harry.

_ **« Pourquoi être aussi 'passif' alors que g****énéralement les vampires prennent sans rien demander ? » **demanda Gaby.

_ **« Hey ! Je suis peut être un Dhampire mais je ne suis pas un sauvage ! Mon grand-père m'a bien élevé et il attend b****eaucoup de notre future unio****n. Il y voit une sorte de paix ****envisageable entre les tiens et les miens, mais pour cela mon grand-père devra rencontrer vos rois. »** rétorqua le sang-mêlé.

_ **« Pour nos rois, je pourrai en parler à ****P****ère, si cela peut aider à la paix. En ce qui nous concerne...tu... » **s'interrompit le petit brun en rougissant. Harry comprenant le dilemme de son âme-sœur le rassura :

_ **« Ne t'en fais pas, petit ange. Je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles. De plus je ne voudrai pas aller à Azkaban pour détournement de mineur. J'attendrai que tu sois près p****our moi, je te demanderai juste de m'accorder quelques soirs pour que l'on puisse se connaître. » **termina le plus âgé en se rapprochant doucement du plus jeune. Gaby lui sourit, les joues un peu rosées et lui fit une bise sur la joue avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller manger. Harry sourit de ce petit pas dans leur 'relation' et suivit son petit ange.

Deux jours plus tard, l'interview était publiée et fait exceptionnel, la journaliste n'avait pas déformé ses propos ce qui était une grande première. Harry, lui, se doutait que le Clan était derrière cela.

Et un peu plus tard dans la journée, Neville, un des gryffondors ne lui ayant pas tourné le dos, lui avait dit qu'Hagrid cherchait à le voir. Celui-ci lui demanda de le rejoindre dans la forêt interdite au soir. Prenant sa cape d'invisibilité, il suivit le demi-géant, s'étonnant au passage de ses cheveux coiffés et de la fleur qu'il portait sur son grand manteau de poile de taupe. Tout devint clair lorsque Mme Maxime apparue. Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus loin dans le bois d'où provenaient des cris et des rugissements. Craignant le pire, Harry vit avec effarement quatre grandes cages dans lesquelles se trouvaient des dragons. Ce n'était pas difficile d'additionner le résultat : quatre dragons pour quatre concurrents. Soupirant, il entreprit de regagner son dortoir afin d'écrire à son grand-père.

* * *

Le jour de la première tâche, les quatre champions étaient dans la tente et attendaient le directeur et Bartemius Croupton. L'homme du ministère entra avec un sac de toile légèrement brûlé.

**« Dans ce sac, se trouvent quatre mini****-****répliques de quatre vrais dragons. Le but de l'épreuve est de récupérer l'œuf e****n or qui se trouve dans l'enclos**** et qui est protégé par le dragon. » **annonça M. Croupton en tendant le sac à Fleur.

Fleur sortit le vert Galois, Viktor le boutefeu chinois, Alexandre le suédois à museau court et Harry le magyar à pointe. Celui-ci regarda son dragon et posa une question qui surprit tout le monde :

**_ « Professeur, s****avez****-vous**** si on peut garder nos miniatures après le tournoi ? »** demanda Harry les yeux brillants de malice.

**_ « Pourquoi M. Potter ? »** demanda suspicieusement l'homme du ministère.

**_ « Je les trouve... mignon****s, dirons-nous. »** dit-il, en pensant que son petit ange aimerait avoir un petit dragon, non dangereux, à lui.

Mignon n'était peut-être pas le qualificatif le plus à même de nommer un dragon de quatre mètres, à la tête couvert de pointes venimeuses et pouvant vous cramer en une seule flamme.

**_ « Ils sont maintenus vivant****s**** par la magie de M. Croupton mais si tu lui prêtes un peu de la tienne alors oui, tu pourras le garder. Bien qu'il ne sera d'aucune utilité »** intervint le directeur qui comprenait de moins en moins le raisonnement de son 'arme' anti-Voldemort en fixant la miniature. Le petit dragon, lui, était en ce moment sur le dos en train d'expulser des petits nuages de fumée.

L'un après l'autre, les trois champions passèrent leurs épreuves avec succès et parfois quelques dommages. Quand son nom fut annoncé, beaucoup plus d'élèves, qu'il ne le pensait, applaudirent et l'accueillirent dans l'arène. Il regarda dans les gradins et sourit à son âme-sœur, qui était entouré de son frère et du professeur Snape, qui l'encourageait également.

Son regard scanna l'enclos : le dragon était hors de vue, l'œuf d'or était quant à lui, à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui. Il entama un mouvement vers celui-ci avant de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter une queue dardée d'épines dans la figure. Harry entendit son ange hurler son prénom et fut déconcentré un instant. Le dragon en profita et cracha un souffle de feu dans sa direction. Se rappelant de l'entraînement de son frère, Harry claqua ses mains entre elles **(1)** puis les leva devant lui et un bouclier de feu apparut au creux de ses paumes. Le jet de flamme du dragon fut stoppé et engloutit par le bouclier. Il regarda ses mains et soupira de soulagement en ne trouvant aucune brûlure. Il était enfin parvenu à assimiler son pouvoir de réflexion élémentaire, après des mois d'entraînement

Pour sa survie, il devait parvenir à immobiliser le dragon, mais sans lui faire mal. Il inspira profondément, espérant arriver à son but sans entraîner de blessures à la créature. Il se concentra ensuite sur l'enseignement de son autre frère.

Il claqua à nouveau ses mains entre elles avant de les plaquer violemment sur le sol dur. Un cercle lumineux apparut sous ses paumes et une multitude de petits éclairs s'en échappèrent pour faire le tour de l'arène. Sur l'instant rien ne se produisit, et chacun pensa que le survivant avait échoué et finirait en pâté pour dragon. Cependant avant que la créature puisse faire un geste, un bruissement retentit. Des petites pousses vertes apparurent un peu partout dans l'arène et se mirent à grandir tel un filet du diable. Le dragon s'en retrouva prisonnier et incapable de cracher la moindre flamme. Harry alla récupérer son œuf et se dirigea ensuite vers le dragon qui écumait de rage. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa tête et lui intima le calme.

**_ « Cet œuf n'était pas ta progéniture. Il fait partie d'une épreuve, regarde ! »** souffla-t-il doucement en lui plaçant l'œuf près du nez.

La dragonne renifla doucement l'œuf et dut bien admettre qu'il n'était pas à elle. Harry la relâcha de sa prison végétale en claquant dans ses mains puis sur les liens. La dragonne se releva menaçante mais ne fit aucun geste pour attaquer le jeune homme. Harry retourna dans la tente tranquillement sous le regard choqué de toute la foule et celui surpris du directeur. Une fête se déroula dans la tour des lions tandis que Gaby passait son examen quotidien à l'infirmerie avec son père et que Dumbledore se posait des questions.

* * *

Dans son bureau, le noble directeur était en colère. Son arme n'aurait pas dû être capable de sortir vainqueur du face à face contre ce dragon. Surtout avec les sortilèges qu'il avait utilisés, que lui, Albus Wulfric Dumbledore ignorait la provenance. Le directeur avait parcouru la plupart des ouvrages de l'école, au fil des ans, même ceux de magie noire et aucun ne faisait référence à des sortilèges s'utilisant ainsi. Même la magie sans baguette était différente de l'exploit d'Harry face au dragon. Alors comment le garçon avait-il pu apprendre ces sorts, surtout dans une maison moldue où la magie est honnie ? De plus, si le jeune homme possédait d'autres capacités de ce genre que le directeur lui-même ne connaissait pas, il perdrait de la crédibilité aux yeux de son élève.

Il y avait également, le fait que les Malfoy venaient de retrouver leur second fils, fils qu'il avait lui-même enlevé. Cela était étrange et très dangereux pour lui. Il fronça les sourcils… Son complice lui avait assuré que personne n'était venu au quatre Privet Drive. Ce nouveau membre Malfoy ne pouvait donc être Harry Potter. Mais alors qui pouvait bien être cet enfant ? Et surtout comment avaient-ils pu retrouver leur fils ? La probabilité de retrouver un fils lutharien dans un orphelinat moldu avoisinait le zéro...

Il aurait le fin mot de cette histoire ou il ne s'appelle pas Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Pendant que le directeur fulminait, Gaby jouait, sous l'œil attentif de Severus, avec les miniatures de dragon. Harry était parvenu à lui offrir ces représentations avant d'être enlevé par l'ensemble des gryffondors pour fêter dignement la victoire de la première manche. Severus, grâce à sa magie Lunaire et une rune spéciale, avait permis aux dragons d'utiliser la magie de Poudlard pour vivre. Ainsi son fils n'aurait pas à subvenir à leurs besoins.

Avisant l'heure avancée, il raccompagna Gaby à son dortoir où l'attendait son ami Axel et repartit dans ses cachots après avoir souhaité le bonsoir aux garçons.

_À suivre..._

_*Vu que Cédric est plus là, j'ai inventé un autre élève de Poufsouffle._

_(1) clin d'œil à FullMetal Alchemist._

_Laissez des reviews ^^._

_À bientôt pour la suite._


	9. Halloween et retrouvailles

_Note: bonsoir ou bonjour (ça dépend d'où vous êtes ^^)._

_Je tiens à remercier les courageux pour leurs reviews et aussi ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de mettre mon histoire en story alert. Merci à vous_

_Je remercie ma Bêta JosyEvans pour sa correction et ses idées sans qui j'aurai beaucoup de mal._

_Note2: Cette fic est légèrement UA à cause de certains événements. Certains persos seront OOC pour les besoins de la fic. __Ceci étant dit bo__nne lecture et laissez des reviews pour vos impressions__. Enjoy ^^_

Titre: Le chant des âmes

Base: Harry Potter

Auteur: Akayui

Couples: Harry/?, Lucius/Severus, Draco/?, Rémus/Sirius et peut être d'autres

Genre: Romance/fantasy, UA, M-preg

Disclamer: Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et Axel Roadster, tous les persos appartiennent à JKR, de même que les centurions appartiennent à Namco.

Résumé: Tout le monde connaît le célèbre Harry Potter, mais qui connaît vraiment Harry? Et si Harry n'était pas un Potter? Et s'il n'était pas vraiment lui? Un changement est en court mais sera-t-il bénéfique ou non pour les sorciers? Dumbledore est-il vraiment un gentil papy gâteau?

**_"dialogue";**

_"_pensées_";

__"__télépathie__";_

_**_"fourchelangue"**_

Le chant des âmes:

_Chapitre 8 :_

En se réveillant ce matin du trente-et-un octobre, la première chose que fit Gaby fut de regarder dormir ses quatre petits dragons dans la boite à chaussure métamorphosée en tanière. Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la première tâche. Harry et lui étaient devenus de proches amis et le plus âgé respectait le rythme du plus jeune dans leur relation. Le magyar à pointes, renommé Sekitsui*, se réveilla et salua son jeune propriétaire d'un petit grognement. Puis, vint le tour du vert Galois, du boutefeu chinois et enfin du suédois, baptisés respectivement Midori*, Furameru* et Jūkō*, de sortir du monde des rêves. Il leur grattouilla le ventre et partit se préparer pour descendre dans la grande salle. En sortant de la salle de bain, il se dirigea vers Axel afin de réveiller son ami pour qu'il ne rate pas le petit-déjeuner. De plus ce soir se trouvait être le soir de Halloween, et le directeur avait tenu à faire une soirée costumée. Les cours de la journée avaient été annulés pour permettre aux élèves de se rendre à Prés-au-Lard acheter un costume. Gaby avait décidé de s'y rendre avec Axel et Luna.

Une fois son ami lavé et habillé, ils rejoignirent le troisième membre du trio et partirent pour la grande salle. Devant les portes ouvertes de celle-ci, son frère et Harry étaient en grande 'conversation' avec Granger et Weasley.

**_ « Harry, on peut savoir pourquoi tu restes tout ton temps libre avec des serpentards ? »** questionna-t-elle.

**_ « Elle a raison, mec ! Ils vont finir par t****'amener à Tu-Sais-Qui. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. »** ajouta le rouquin. Au moment où il allait se saisir du bras de son ami, un rire retentit du côté des lions.

**_ « HaHaHaHa. Pincez****-****moi je rêve...HaHaHaHa... Att****ends, R****on tu peux me la refaire :_'_****_on peut pas leur faire confiance'_... HaHaHaHa. »** rigola le plus improbable des gryffons, Neville Longdubat.

Puis son rire se fana en un instant, ses yeux prirent une allure glaciale à ne rien envier à son professeur de potion et il déclara d'une voix basse :

**_ « Parce que tu crois que tu es plus digne de confiance qu'eux ? Laisse-moi rire Ronald. Certes les serpentard****s**** peuvent être fourbes et hypocrites mais à l'inverse de toi, ils ne s'en cachent pas et assument. » **déclara-t-il, choquant tous les élèves présent excepté Harry.

**_ « Neville ? Qu'est-ce que...tu racontes ? »** bredouilla Granger.

**_ « Oh je t'en prie Hermione, ne joue pas celle qui ne comprends pas. »** soupira le jeune homme avec un rictus méprisant à faire pâlir un serpent.

Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles. Contre toute attente, ce fut Harry qui brisa ce silence en s'adressant au gryffondor.

**_ « Frangin, j'ai toujours aimé ta façon de clouer le bec aux autres. Même Lia ne trouve rien à dire quand tu as fini. »** ricana le survivant.

**_ « Que veux-****tu petit frère, j'ai un don. »** déclara simplement l'autre garçon.

**_ « **_**Il **_**t'a envoyé une lettre aussi n'est-ce pas ? »** questionna le brun.

**_ « Oui. D'ailleurs j'ai un message de **_**Sa**_** part pour toi : **_**'Ce soir**__**,**__** tout commencera.'**_**. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ! »** sourit Neville.

_ **« Que ce soir, Halloween sera une réussite. »** termina Harry, puis il entra dans la salle suivit de Neville et de Draco, qui ne comprenait rien aux lions, et du trio de bronze dans le même état d'esprit que le prince des serpentard.

Gabriel était intrigué par ces paroles, mais il les rangea dans un coin de son esprit en se disant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et qu'il aurait les explications en temps et en heures.

* * *

Après leur petit-déjeuner, le trio se rendit au village pour choisir des costumes. Ils entrèrent dans une boutique de vêtements, costumes et accessoires venant d'ouvrir.

Précédé de Luna et Axel, il ne vit pas le dirigeant de la boutique. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Axel bougea que Gaby se figea en identifiant la personne. Le gérant en question avait senti dès l'ouverture de la porte deux fragrances identifiables de loin, l'une pour être comme la sienne et l'autre qu'il croyait disparu à jamais. Il tourna son regard vers l'entrée et se figea à la vue des deux pierres d'améthyste qui le fixait. Remus, car c'était bien lui, se leva et se dirigea vers son filleul disparu depuis douze ans. Le lycanthrope allait pour le prendre dans ses bras quand le garçon l'accompagnant se plaça entre eux et se mit à grogner. D'instinct, Remus fit de même à l'égard du garçon. Gaby qui suivait la scène fit le rapprochement entre plusieurs détails qu'il avait noté et s'adressa à son ami :

_** « Du calme, Ax', Remus ne me fera pas de mal. ****Il est mon parrain. »** annonça le jeune sorcier apaisant ainsi les deux autres. Il sortit de derrière son ami et se rapprocha de son parrain qui lui ouvrit les bras. Gaby s'y jeta et comprit enfin d'où venait le sentiment familier qu'il éprouvait en présence d'Axel.

**_ « C'est bien toi Gabriel ? Je ne rêve pas. Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas, louveteau, et que tu es bien dans mes bras. »** supplia Remus les larmes aux yeux.

_ **« Oui, Remus, c'est bien moi. Je suis bien là. »** déclara le petit brun dans le même état que l'adulte.

Le lycan se sépara de Gaby et lui posa une multitude de questions auxquelles le jeune garçon préféra ne rien lui répondre dans l'immédiat. Il l'invita à se rendre à Poudlard ce soir pour tout savoir. Remus accepta et leur demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. C'est Luna qui lui répondit pendant qu'elle fouillait parmi les étalages, les deux garçons suivirent son exemple pendant que Remus se positionner derrière le comptoir.

Luna revint vers lui avec sur le bras une tunique d'elfe des bois et dans les mains tout l'attirail qui sied à un être sylvestre. Autant pour ses vêtements, elle ne faisait pas la difficile, autant pour les costumes et ses amis, elle devenait un dragon.

Puis Axel revint avec dans les bras un fin t-shirt blanc aux manches longues déchirées au-dessus des mains, stylisé par des marques de griffes dans le dos et sur le haut des manches jusqu'au coude, un pantalon moulant noir déchirés aux jambes. Le costume parfait du loup-garou vagabond. Il avait, pour le fun, mit sur son crane deux magnifiques oreilles de loup et tenait une queue dans sa main. Tous les accessoires étaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Remus sourit à la vue du costume et fut surprit par la réponse du plus jeune :

**_ « C'est ce que je suis et je n'en ai pas honte. Quoique puisse en dire la soci****été. »** n'attendant aucune réponse de son aîné, il cria à travers le magasin, **« Bon, Gaby ! On attend plus que toi ! Tu trouves quelque chose ? **» questionna-t-il.

**_ « Je crois mais je ne suis pas sûr. Luna, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? Seule ! »** lui répondit son camarade d'un rayon assez éloigné. Luna observa Axel et Remus avant de se diriger vers le rayon en question.

Elle arriva rapidement devant son ami et observa le costume qu'il lui présentait.

**_ « Quoi ! Non mais ça ne va pas ? Tu plaisantes là, ****Gabriel ! Est-ce que tu as bu autre chose que du jus de citrouille ce matin ? Non et non ! Par Merlin, je savais que tu étais une calamité en matière de vêtements mais là****, ce n'est pas possible. » **termina la jeune Serdaigle. Curieux, les deux autres se demandèrent ce que Gaby avait réussi à sortir.

**_« Attends un peu, je vais trouver quelque chose de beaucoup mieux, moi ! »** entendirent le jeune homme et le gérant, mis à l'écart.

**_ « Non, Luna ! Pas question, chaque fois où tu étais pr****ête avant nous, tu sortais de nos armoires des affaires improbables. » **répliqua le brun.

**_ « Mais n'importe quoi ! Tu délires là, je faisais, au contraire, tout pour vous mettre en valeur tous les deux, et avec cette chose, pardon pour ton parrain, c'est s****ûr, c'est perdu d'avance ! Alors, chut et laisses****-****moi trouver le costume parfait ! Tout ce que je trouve te va, et tout le monde le dit, alors arrêtes de te plaindre ! De plus, tes affaires improbables étaient juste des vêtements ordinaires mais bien accor****dés.»** trancha la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.

Pendant un moment, le silence régna sur la petite boutique de prêt à porter, à part le bruit de tissus écartés.

**_ « Voilà, ce qu'il te faut. » **s'écria Luna.

**_ « Non mais, ça va pas ! Tu es folle ! Hors de qu****estion que j'enfile ça ! »** s'indigna le jeune brun.

**_ « Gabriel Célestin Malfoy ! Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Et va te changer immédiatement, qu'on voit ce que ça donne ! » **rectifia la jeune fille.

Pendant que Gaby partait se changer, Remus et Axel arrivèrent près d'elle.

**_ « Pour être curieux et me marrer un coup, c'était quoi cette _'chose'_ ? »** questionna le jeune garçon de Serdaigle.

**_ « Quoi, ce qu'il m'a fait voir, ou le costume que je lui ai trouvé ? »** interrogea la fille.

**_ « Non, celui qu'il s'était choi****si, évidemment. »** répondit Axel.

**_ « Il voulait… mettre une toge, comme les êvèques au Moyen-âge. » **déclara-t-elle.

**_ « Hahahahaha ! Trop fort, Gaby. »** s'esclaffa le jeune loup.

**_ « Non mais sérieux, ils se seraient foutus de toi, si t'étais sorti avec ça. ****Ils t'auraient bassiné sur ta virginité ! Bien que tu le sois, il faut le marquer autrement. »** termina Luna.

**_ « Oh ! C'est bon j'ai compris ! J'ai tord tu as raison. Contente ? »** clôtura le jeune homme aux joues rouge d'embarras, enfermé dans son abri, mais quand même occupé à enfiler son déguisement.

**_ « Alors ? T'as fini ? » **s'impatienta Axel.

**_ « Deux minutes, Ax'. »** dit Gaby, puis celui-ci sortit sous le regard étonné de deux hommes et celui fier de la jeune femme.

**_ « Woua ! Luna tu as trouvé un truc bien saillant. »** demanda le plus jeune des loups.

La tenue de Gaby était plus que près du corps. La jeune fille avait vraiment un don pour l'exhiber, et c'était peu de le dire.

**_ « Aux têtes que vous faites****, je ne su****is pas sûr que cela m'aille. »** déclara le petit brun tentant de rentrer dans la cabine ni vu ni connu.

**_ « Gabriel ! Je suis sous le charme, émerveillé mais certainement pas fâché que ce costume te sied à merveille. Surtout que, j'ai cr****éé ce costume quelques années après ta disparition, en pensant à combien tu serais mignon dedans. »** avoua Remus, une vive émotion dans la voix.

**_ « Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ce genre de chose tombe ? Je suis maudit ! »** se plaignit le pauvre costumé.

**_ « Arrêtes de geindre Gaby. Ax' dis-lui, toi. »** s'exaspéra Luna.

**_ « Bon, Gaby, regardes-toi**** dans le miroir. Comme ça... » **dit Axel en tournant un plein pieddevant son ami,** « et oses dire que t'es pas mignon, et même sexy tout plein là-dedans. »** répondit le loup.

**_ « Sexy ? Non mais t'es fou ! Comment pourrais-je être sexy avec ça ? Je ne suis pas beau de nature, encore moins sexy, ce n'est pas ce déguisement q****ui va me changer ! Il serait mieux sur mon frère. »** vociféra le brun.

**_ « Regardes dans la glace au lieu de parler. »** lui répliqua aussitôt son meilleur ami levant les yeux au ciel en pensant combien son ami ignorait le charme qu'il avait.

Le garçon se tourna bien malgré lui. Et que voyait-il dans la glace, lui ! Évidement mais le **ça **se révélait pour le moins pas trop mal. Ce **ça**, ce n'était rien de moins qu'un déguisement de… CHAT ! Pas de moustache, ça aurait été ridicule, en revanche, la queue douce et les oreilles seyait parfaitement à notre petit brun.

Il se révélait même tellement adorable qu'on avait qu'une envie : le prendre dans ses bras et le câliner.

Bref, nous avions donc un Gabriel en mini-short duquel pendait une élégante queue noire. Il avait aussi des oreilles de chat assorties sur son crâne de couleur noir et un tour de cou muni d'une clochette d'argent. Bien sûr, il portait un léger haut, tout aussi noir, sans manches et de longs gants de la même couleur recouvraient ses avant-bras, de même que de longues bottes noires galbant ses fines jambes.

_** « Ah ! D'ailleurs, je voulais te**** montrer un truc qu'a inventé Sirius pour parfaire ton costume, Gaby. »** lança Remus tout joyeux en voyant le résultat.

Une main s'empara alors doucement de la queue duveteuse du déguisement. On entendit un petit clic et dès ce moment, la belle queue de chat fendit doucement l'air dans de petits mouvements plus que naturels.

**_ « Oh ! C'est super ! Tu vas vraiment avoir la côte avec ton costume, Gaby ! Et tu vas récolter plein de friandises et de coup d'oeil ! »** s'écrièrent ses deux amis.

__ « Que vont dire mon père et mon frère ? »_ pensa Gaby.

Les trois enfants payèrent leurs costumes, dirent au revoir à Rem' et partirent dans le village. Ils croisèrent d'autres élèves de classes supérieures puis tombèrent sur Draco, Harry, Blaise, Théodor et Neville. Lorsque ceux-ci leur posèrent des questions sur leurs costumes, Gaby pris une teinte rouge écrevisse et s'éclipsa très vite en tirant ses deux amis après avoir salué les plus grands. Le trio de bronze rentra à l'école et tous les trois se rendirent dans la salle commune des aigles. Ils se posèrent et Gaby attaqua de suite :

_ **« Depuis quand es-tu un loup-garou, Ax' ? » **questionna-t-il.

_** « Voyons … je dirais, depuis que je suis né. »** souria le dit loup. Voyant l'air curieux du Lutharis, il reprit :

_ **« En fait, je suis né lycanthrope. Mes deux parents le sont donc j****'en suis un. Et avant que tu me pose la question, non les transformati****ons n****e sont plus douloureuse. Rien de plus à ajouter. » **termina Axel.

Les trois jeunes discutèrent puis partirent se préparer.

* * *

Gaby quitta ses amis un peu avant le début du bal pour se rendre chez son père. Severus le fit entrer et lui dit que Remus venait de passer et qu'il connaissait maintenant la vérité. Gaby fut déçu de l'avoir manqué mais se ressaisit et admira le déguisement de son père. Car les professeurs aussi devaient être costumés. Le maître des cachots avait l'apparence d'un démon, les cornes sur la tête, la queue en pointe, la fourche, les ailes dans le dos et même ses yeux étaient rouges pour parfaire le déguisement. Gaby resta choqué de voir son père aussi magnifique et totalement dans son rôle.

_ **« Eh bien, chaton, comment me trouves-tu ? » **demanda le démon.

_ **« Magnifique. » **répondit l'enfant.

_ **« Merci et toi. Tu es déguisé en quoi ? »** questionna le père en avisant la cape dont était recouvert son enfant. Gaby rougit mais décida de montrer son costume.

_ **« Chaton, je crois que tu as trouvé le costume qu'il te fallait. »** admira son père en le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

_ **« Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ? D'abord Luna et Ax', puis Remus et maintenant toi. »** se plaignit le jeune...chat.

_** « Remus m'a, en effet, parlé de la façon dont Miss Lovegood a trouvé ton costume. Il m'a dit aussi que c'était une conception de s****a part. »** s'amusa le plus âgé.

_** « De la sienne et de celle de Sirius, regarde. » **déclara Gaby en actionnant le mécanisme permettent de faire bouger l'appendice caudale ignorant le léger froncement de sourcil de son père.

_ **« Black. J'avais oublié que lui et ton parrain étaient mariés. Bien que lui et moi ne nous appréciions pas, je pense ou plutôt j'espère, qu'il a mis de côté s****a rancune envers moi pour faire ****plaisir à Remus dans l'élaboration du costume. Après tout, je pense qu'il peut comprendre le tourment qu'occasionne la perte d'un être cher. »** soupira Severus.

Un silence triste tomba jusqu'à ce que la cheminée ne passe au vert et qu'une voix bien connue ne se fasse entendre.

**_ « Eh ! Snivellus ! Ramène ton nez crochu par ici ! Faut qu'on cause ! »** aboya Sirius Black.

_** « Quand on parle du chien... Ferme-là Black ! Contrairement à toi****,**** je ****ne ****suis pas sourd. »** cria Severus en se rapprochant de la cheminée, son fils sur les talons.

_ **« Que me vaut le déplaisir de voir ta sale face, Black ? »** railla le potionniste.

_ **« Moi aussi je suis enchanté de te voir, Servillus ! Oh mais que vois-je ? Tu as décidé d'apparaître sous ta véritable forme ? On comprend mieux ton caractère avec ces cornes sur la tête. » **ricana l'animagi.

_ **« Viens****-****en au fait, Black. » **gronda le maître des potions.

_ **« Pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenue Rem' du retour de son filleul ? Et d'abord où il est le bout de chou ? Remus m'a dit qu'il avait bien changé mais qu'il ressemblait toujours à un ange. En même temps, en douze ans je pense qu'il a du grandir par rapport à la photo que possède Remus. Alors ****montre-le-moi**** que je voie ça de mes propre****s yeux. Parce que****,**** un enfant Snape-Malfoy ressemblant à un ange... »** déblatéra le chien.

Gaby décida de prendre la place devant l'âtre avant que son père n'opte pour l'option massacre. Il s'approcha et se dévoila au maraudeur. Sirius vit l'enfant et du bien admettre qu'il était mignon, surtout dans ce costume. Il comprit la joie de Remus, après tout lui aussi avait vécu ce genre de retrouvailles avec Harry.

_ **« Eh ****bien je dois avouer que tu portes bien ton nom, petit. Et Rem' avait raison, ce costume est parfait pour toi. » **rigola-t-il alors que Gaby poussait un gémissement.

_ **« Ce n'est pas que ta compagnie me dérange, Black, mais nous devons partir. » **ironisa Severus en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ **« Au revoir M. Black. »** salua Gaby en se relevant et en suivant son père.

_ **« A bientôt, petit. »** disparu le chien.

Puis tous deux se rendirent à la grande salle.

* * *

En entrant dans la salle, Gaby remarqua de suite Harry et son frère. Tous deux étaient vêtus tels des vampires, de même que Neville. Théo était en momie et Blaise en zombie. Pour ce soir, chacun se mettait où il souhaitait. Gaby, accompagné par Luna et Axel, se dirigea vers eux. Chacun admira le costume des uns et des autres mais un mot revenait pour Gaby : adorable !

Puis le repas commença dans la bonne humeur.

Juste avant le dessert, les portes de la grande salle, s'ouvrirent sur cinq personnes vêtus de cape avec capuche. Elles avancèrent jusqu'au centre de la salle, avant que Dumbledore ne se reprenne :

_** « Qui êtes-vous ? Et que venez-vous faire en ces lieux ? »** demanda-t-il.

La personne menant le groupe, esquissa un sourire et se présenta en se découvrant.

_ **« Vous avez la mémoire courte, Albus. L'âge vous ****rend gâteux. Mon nom est Lord Sébastian Alucard Caïn. Comte et seigneur des vampires de l'ouest. »** susurra le comteen dévoilant ses canines.

Puis le vampire se tourna vers Harry et Neville qui s'étaient levés et venaient vers eux.

_ **« Sky, Laon comment al****lez-vous tous les deux ? »** souria l'homme.

_ **« Bien grand-père ! » **dirent les deux jeunes, choquant l'assistance.

_À suivre..._

_Alors voilà un petit chapitre pour se détendre et poser le mystère._

_Ma bêta ayant des exams, elle ne pourra pas corriger mes chapitres avant le 15 septembre, donc je m'avancerai au niveau de l'écriture mais ne posterai qu'après cette date. Merci de votre compréhension._

_À vos claviers et laissez des reviews_

_Bye bye_

_* Sekitsui = Épine_

_ Midori = Vert_

_ Furameru = Flamel_

_ Jūkō = Museau_


	10. Note

Bonjour,

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. En raison de problèmes personnels, je dois mettre mes fictions en Stand By.

Je ne les abandonne en aucun cas, je dois juste remettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires avant de me reconcentrer sur l'écriture.

Merci de votre compréhension.

Akayui.


End file.
